Werewolves and Dragons
by Arianwen44
Summary: Becca has been thrown into the world of DragonHeart, and being a werewolf has become as much of an advantage as a burden. What will happen to her? Will she be able to help a disillusioned knight to see what he is doing is wrong? enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Stepping Through Time

**Okay... First fanfic! 8D PLEASE NO FLAMING... nice reviews ONLY... uuh... this character is SIMILAR to myself, having the same name but is slightly different. I'm new to Fanfiction (As in publishing stories...) so any help would be GREATLY appreciated. **

** Uuh... to get to the Story... I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DRAGONHEART CHARACTERS, PLACES, ETC... IT ALL BELONGS TO UNIVERSAL! I just own Becca... LOL 8D DAAAH!**

**Well... I hope people enjoy the story... review nicely please!**

Chapter One: Stepping Through Time

Becca walked around the wide field, her honey-brown fur glowed in the fading sunlight like amber. She swished her tail happily and swiveled her ears to catch the sounds of the crickets as they chirruped to each other, chirping and chattering. Becca's paws made little sound as she tread over the brittle stalks of the grass, which came up to her shoulders. Being a werewolf, she could easily change her size and her form.

A lot of that stuff about werewolves losing their minds around the full moon was usually just made up. Really, she kept herself intact and her human mind whenever the full moon came. Usually she could change into a werewolf whenever she wanted, becoming a regular wolf of abnormal size. It was only around the full moon when she became her human-wolf self, and even then she acted sane. Even if she bit someone they wouldn't become a werewolf, it was usually only when she was in her wolf form and if she had the venom sac in her teeth open.

The sun had now set, the crescent moon rising in the purple-blue sky, the stars just beginning to wink into life. Becca came to a small ridge of soft grass, her fur ruffled by the slight breeze. Her golden eyes reflected the moonlight, she sat her haunches on the grassy rise. Folding her ears back she lifted her head and howled to the cool night, her song filling the brief silence, combined with the crickets and a hoot of an owl. The howl was the very song and breath of the wild, its essence, rising high and low, soft and harsh. Singing her haunting song, Becca took a short breath, and continued, howling to no one in particular.

As the moon rose higher, her singing died down and finally stopped completely. Becca laid her head on her paws, sleep finally pulling at her weary eyelids. She gave a loud sigh and slowly drifted off to sleep, forgetting about home, and not noticing anything….unusual.

Becca woke to a bright sunny day, she had reverted back to human form and was snoozing calmly at the bottom of the ridge. Apparently she had rolled down in her sleep, unnoticing her fall or her transformation. Becca sat on her knees, giving a stretch, pulling her arms back behind her head and giving a loud, groggy yawn. Her teeth were still pointed canines, and her eyes still changing back from gold to blue, becoming a strange green.

That was when she noticed. Becca looked about with a sort of, half grin, half dim frown, and saw something quite odd. The forest, which began just by the river, was now only a few meters away from her, Becca saw that there wasn't a road either. What the heck? She looked about, then also saw that there weren't any houses behind the waterline, Odd… but what _was_ there were a few people in tunics, leading a couple of oxen across the field.

_Wait a second…TUNICS?_ She thought, pondering why they were in such strange attire. Becca had the idea of asking them if there was some kind of Medieval Convention or something going on, but thought better of it. Instead, she got up and decided to walk about, realizing that she had her backpack with her from the night before. Looking inside, she found her iPod, a sandwich, some jerky _mmmmn….jerky…_ a couple of manga volumes, an inhaler (of course…), and a set of earrings she had never thought to take out.

Giving a shrug, Becca shouldered her backpack and walked home. The sun beat down heavily, causing her to feel exhaustion earlier than normally. More and more people in tunics passed her in the fields, giving her odd looks and whispering to one another.

_Maybe they're some kind of protesters or something…_ she thought aimlessly, passing two older women carrying baskets full of wheat. _Wait… since when was this a wheat field?_ Becca shook the thought away as if it were an annoying fly.

She got to the village where her house should have been, only to find that there was nothing but endless fields. Suddenly taken over by an odd panic, Becca whirled around.

"Where the heck is my house?" she asked the air, fright taking over her expression. WHERE WAS IT? Her breath quickened as she started running, calling out to her parents, neighbors, relatives, anyone she thought would know her. No one answered her frantic cries.

Voice cracked and tired of running in the heat, Becca collapsed on the ground, not caring who saw her. She tried to fight the tears that she knew would flow like a river if she allowed them to. Instead, she just shivered, body wracked with sobs with no tears.

"Madam? Are you alright?" came a deep voice, Becca gasped in shock and fell backwards into the grass.

Standing in front of her was a tall man with long, tangled gold hair that matched the beard on his chin. His blue eyes mirrored her human ones, a stormy, grayed blue, like the ocean on a cloudy day. His face was weathered and worn, as if he had spent sleepless nights travelling through the elements.

Becca gave a dry sniffle and nodded, the man offered her a hand and she stared at it for a moment. Deciding she could trust him, just a little, she took his offered hand and he helped her up. He looked her over, noticing her strange outfit. Becca blushed, not knowing why, and turned away from him so he couldn't see her face.

"Thanks, uh… see you…" she started to walk away.

"May I ask why you are dressed so peculiarly?" the man asked, Becca felt a prickle of annoyance at his question.

"Um, why should you?" then it dawned on her, gasping she spun around and looked at him. He was clad in black armor, a stout longsword in his side scabbard and a bow slung across his back, complete with quiver. A knight? She was in Medieval times…? WHAT? _Oh crap…_

"Are you a knight?" she asked in curiosity, the man looked away.

"I _was_ a knight…" she gave him an inquisitive look, "It's a long story…" Becca sighed.

"Of course, all stories are long aren't they?" she grinned, "Oh well, mine's long too, so I guess I'll see you later!" beginning to walk off again, Becca heard the man following.

"You haven't answered _my_ question, lady," he asked. _Okay… NOW you're getting annoying…_ she thought bitterly, clearly not in a good mood today. She didn't want to deal with some Medieval loony.

"Well, It's a _long story_ too, and I don't have the time to tell it, so if you'll excuse me-" she trailed off as she looked around, "Uuuuh…. Where the feck am I?" she asked herself out loud.

"Tell me why you are dressed that way and I will tell you where you are…" said the man smugly. _Dammit…_ thought Becca angrily.

"_FINE…_ as long as we can find some shade, this heat is _killing_ me…" she walked off to a small patch of trees and slumped against a trunk, panting heavily. The man sat next to her, obviously waiting for her to start.

"Alright, as long as you don't start screaming WITCH or MONSTER at me, OKAY?" she glared at him. He nodded, Becca sighed, "Okay, my name is Becca, and I come from… I guess you could call it the future or something. I have proof," she rummaged in her bag, producing her phone and showing it to him. "Where I come from this is a 'phone'… it allows me to talk to someone _anywhere_ in the world at anytime. Of course it wont work now cause there aren't any other people with phones…" she let him see it, telling him not to break it.

"Oh, and I'm a werewolf, I guess I got transported in my sleep to this time, and now I have no _idea_ how to get back…" the man seemed to be taking all this very well, his face only showing traces of surprise and confusion. He handed her the phone again and stared at her.

Becca poked him, "Alright mister! Talk! Who are _you?_" she asked. He flinched from her poke. Not used to it maybe.

"I am Bowen, that is all you need to know. I am a knight of the Old Code and a dragon-slayer," he said. Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Well _that's _summing up your life in one sentence…" she commented sarcastically. He glared at her.

Just then a large shadow passed over them, an extremely loud flapping noise vibrated in Becca's sensitive ears. She covered them as to protect their acute eardrums. Bowen instantly leapt to his feet and started running, suddenly stopping and motioning for her to follow.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"If you really are a werewolf, you can help me with that dragon!" he called, waving his arm frantically. Becca sighed and jogged lazily after him, if it was a dragon then she would rather stay out of it, but she wanted to tag along, it sounded interesting enough. Bowen whistled loudly, and Becca saw a black stallion galloping towards them, it followed them at a gentle canter, Bowen obviously wanting to stay on foot.

They ran through the forest, Becca feeling relief after being out of the harsh sunlight. The dappled light reflected on the undergrowth, making everything seem calm. Becca observed that the air was steadily growing cooler, and a loud thundering could be heard ahead, a waterfall?

The duo ran out of the forest (Becca rather jogging than running) and onto a short, pebbly beach. Murky water lapped at the smooth stones on the riverbank and a massive waterfall tumbled and roared over a cliff. His horse came to a trotting halt by the river, and immediately started drinking from the water. Becca followed Bowen to the mouth of the cave as he drew his longsword from its sheath. Becca had no weapons, so he handed her a set of double knives. Both equally, and wickedly sharp.

_Haha…it's like Assassins Creed…_ she thought with a smile. Then she trailed him through the waterfall, Bowen taking the wet route, while she leapt nimbly from rock to rock, staying relatively dry. An unexpected blast of heat and fire leapt from the shadows of the dim cave. Becca was unharmed and just crouched on the inside, feeling ticked at the heat.

"Drat…" she heard a deep, growling voice from the shadows. Her night vision allowed her to see the dragon, it was crouched defensively in the back of the cave, which wasn't very deep to begin with. Its barbed tail lashed back and forth like an angered cat's, its golden eyes almost exactly like her own. (She hadn't become aware that her eyes were now a yellow-gold.

"Why must you humans always pick on us dragons?" the creature asked with a growl. Becca realized that Bowen had used his shield to protect himself from the fire, and was now grinning to himself.

"I don't require a name, plus… I think of it rather as a job, one must earn a living!" he said smugly. Becca found him to be getting rather cocky. She noticed him eyeing her constantly, signaling for her to sneak up behind the dragon. Becca would do no such thing, thank you very much, she wanted to watch.

"Oh yes… one has got to live," said the dragon with a grin, its eyes blinking calmly. Bowen nearly laughed out loud.

"Come now! Don't flatter yourself… It's not the profit, but the pleasure…" instantly Becca felt the atmosphere change, and readied herself to run.

The dragon growled angrily, "Perhaps less_ pleasurable_ and more _costly_ than you think!" the creature leapt forward and flew from the cave, bursting through the waterfall, sending millions of tiny droplets flying in all directions. Becca was already running, and Bowen leapt atop his horse and spurred it to run. Becca could easily keep up, and outrun the stallion, and she raced through the forest with the knight, enjoying the adrenaline rush.

She heard the dragon flapping, and looked up as she saw it glide gracefully overhead. She had to admire his flying skill, he was marvelous at it. Bowen and Becca came to a meadow, where the knight pulled something from his saddlebags and threw it, spiraling into the air at the dragon's legs. A lasso. The rope latched around the dragon's right ankle, and he snarled angrily. What Bowen didn't notice was the fact that the lasso had attached to his saddle.

The dragon had obviously observed this, and yanked on the cords, the bonds on the saddle snapped, but carried the would-be-knight into the air, screaming of course.

Becca laughed hysterically as she followed the now _both_ flying figures, her sides burning from laughing and running at the same time. The dragon even chuckled deeply to himself as he dragged the sodden knight through a forest heavy with trees. Becca dodged the trees, and the flying knight, easily. Poor Bowen however, did not and constantly hit the trees with a groan of OUCH! Or OW! Or UGH! Every time.

"How do you like the ride knight? I believe your companion is enjoying it!" trilled the dragon, laughing from above the treeline. Bowen growled to himself and gave one last yell as he got off the saddle and led it to a very narrow gap between a thick, split tree. The saddle attached, caught and the rope tightened almost instantly. Becca heard a roar of "Yikes!" and a boom in the distance as the creature came down.

Bowen gave a moan of discomfort as he adjusted his clothing, stiff from the harassing ride. He drew his sword and lumbered into the clearing where the dragon had fallen, Becca caught up to him easily, trying not to giggle at his discomforted appearance.

They entered the large clearing, full of woodpiles and gathered lumber, the dragon was rising to it's feet, tugging vainly on the rope holding it hostage. Bowen approached with a cautious gait. The dragon scratched and bit angrily at the bonds, but they were to small for him to untie, and the cords too well crafted for him to break easily. He gave up and turned to his opponents.

"Oh you're good, I needed a challenge like this! Haven't had one in a while!" said Bowen happily, knowing the creature was stranded. Becca just paced around, not drawing her blades. The dragon noticed this and kept most of his focus on Bowen, yet kept an eye on her too. He kept himself low to the ground, teeth bared and ready to fight.

"And you aren't likely to again!" snarled the dragon, unhinging his knife-like tail and swinging it at Bowen and Becca. Becca easily dodged, keeping out of the way as Bowen leapt and swung at the tail.

_Sure…like that's going to do much…idiot_, she thought, rolling her eyes. The dragon snarled again and finally hit Bowen with the flat of his tail, knocking him into a tree then slicing it in half. The tree toppled to the ground, nearly hitting Becca who yelled, "OY…Watch it!" as she avoided it. The dragon heard her yell, but ignored it, pounding his tail into the ground, following Bowen as he rolled over the dirt. Clouds of dust and grit flew into the air as the massive tail whacked again and again. Bowen seemed to have an idea and he rolled to where the tree trunk lay, leaping over it in one giant burst of energy, the dragon's tail came down on where he was just seconds before.

It's tail lodged tightly into the log with a piercing crack and a squeak as the creature tried to yank it free. "DRAT!" it yelled, pulling to no avail. Bowen got to his feet, clearly satisfied that his plan had worked. He strutted over to the dragon smugly.

"A little bit over-confident aren't we both?" he asked with a smirk.

The dragon gave a huff, getting tired of all this, "Hardly, if you win, you'll be out of work… how does that sound?" he bared his teeth.

Bowen glared darts at the beast, "I won't quit till I rid the world of every-single-last one of _you_!" he spat the word 'you' as if it were a foul tasting food.

This hit home with the dragon, "I _AM_ THE LAST ONE!" it roared, rearing it's magnificent head and breathing in. Bowen noticed the danger and dove for cover as several fireballs were launched at him. Explosions wreaked across the field, Becca was thrown back against a tree, stunned for several minutes.

As the dust, smoke and dirt cleared, Bowen was left standing (miraculously), a tiny fire flickering on his shoulder, "You're just trying to save your scaley hide with tricks!" he growled, slapping the flame out crossly.

"You _haven't_ notice your hunting getting harder lately?" asked the dragon, frustrated that his fire hadn't worked.

"I got one the other day, I'd say it's fine!" he said, raising his sword with a cold stare.

"It was you who killed the Scarred one then? We were the last, tell me…how much gold did her tattered, poor body place in your purse?" he snarled, clearly hurt.

"SHUT UP! I'll kill you!" yelled Bowen. The dragon swiped his paw at Bowen, who wasn't expecting it and was thrown aside. Still recovering, The dragon slammed his giant, heavy paw over the knight.

"ARGH! FINE… Kill me… go ahead! It'll only _prove_ my suspicions!" he hollered at the dragon's face.

Becca had now recovered, and realized the gravity of the situation. The man before her was going to die, and then she would be left alone with one really pissed off dragon. _Oh shit…_ she thought.

"Oy… why can't you two just get along? I don't see the point in all this fighting!" she yelled at them, crossing her arms. Bowen glared at her.

"BE QUIET GIRL!" he shouted, Becca's jaw dropped and she bared her small, but sharp teeth, her eyes going deadly.

"You selfish, idiotic lump!" she didn't think of swearing would be a very wonderful idea. "Someone tries to help you and you spit in their face… fine… I _wont_ help…" she sat on the ground stubbornly and glared at the knight.

"You're companion does have a point, human," said the dragon with a tiny grin, "Besides, I never wanted to kill you and I never will, so until you can wise up and maybe _listen_ to her then I can let you up…" he growled. Bowen remained silent for a moment, grumpy. Then he sighed.

"Alright… Fine…I'll stop," he gave Becca a scowl as the dragon removed his paw. Bowen got up and caught his breath. She shot him an angelic, so obviously _not_ innocent smile.

"I think that I can help you knight," said he dragon, Bowen looked at the creature in anger but still listened. "Since it's a _job_…"

**Well... First Chappie is done... next one to bee up soon! Hope it's good! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2: Naming

**Chappie TWO! 8D Hope the story is good... please review! NO FLAMING (again) I DON'T OWN DRAGONHEART! ETC.. JUST BECCA! XP **

** uuh... yeah.. that's it... Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Two: Names

Becca and Bowen rode into town the next day, Becca couldn't run next to the horse (who she found out was called Nera, and was a girl…) since it would draw unwanted attention. They had gotten some simple boy's clothes for Becca, and hidden her backpack in one of the saddlebags, (She had refused to wear a dress no matter how much Bowen tried to persuade her). Now wearing a dark green tunic and leather vest, soft leather boots and beige breeches. A bow was slung on her back, and her two daggers sheathed on either side of her waist. She rode in front of Bowen, feeling rather awkward with the knight's arms around her. Becca didn't like human contact very much, at home when she was on the bus she always tried to sit where no one else was. That was why she hated crowded spaces.

The plan was simple, and Becca was just supposed to sit by and watch, she didn't mind. It wasn't in her nature to be sociable with humans, only with other wolves and dogs. She was quiet and didn't speak much, but if she got mad, she got _mad_, Bowen had witnessed it enough the pervious night.

Suddenly in the fields, a loud scream came up, "DRAGON! THERE'S A DRAGON COMING! RUN!" and everyone broke into a panic. The two of them saw the dragon flying over the field, motioning for the villagers to move in a sarcastic kind of way. He blew a stream of fire onto the field, causing huge explosions. This was their plan. Then the dragon changed course and blew a fireball at a mill, blowing it up and sending wood and hay flying sky-high.

Bowen spurred Nera into a canter and came up to the Lord, who had run from his house in such a flurry that he had forgotten his shirt.

"Bothersome creatures dragons!" trilled Bowen with a sly grin at the lord, who pointed in shock at him, "They're like huge rats! Can't ever seem to get rid of them huh?" the lord stared at him incredulously. "Unless you double the gold… I can't help you!" he had a smug grin on his face as the lord scoffed at him, but obliged. A dragon, was a problem…

The two waited on the bank to a gigantic lake, the waters a dark, crystalline blue. The air was so much cleaner in this time period, Becca observed, since there weren't any cars or futuristic junk around. She enjoyed the sweet breeze that blew her short, boyish hair. Apparently everyone had mistaken her for a boy, which Becca had corrected them. They all had asked why her hair was so short, and she decided to make up a story about how her hair got so much tree sap in it that she had to cut it all off. It was believable, and the villagers bought into it.

Bowen stood at what looked like some giant crossbow-catapult thing. The frame built of a sturdy wood, it holstered a wicked looking giant arrow. He had his sword drawn and ready, the plan focused in his mind. Becca just sat calmly on a nice sunny rock, waiting patiently for this to be all over and them to be on their way.

Loud flapping could be heard, and Becca grumbled to herself, not liking the loud vibrations that made her sensitive ears pop. Bowen squared his shoulders, "Come on dragon…Come on…" exactly when the dragon was in firing range, he brought his sword down on a scraggly looking rope and launched the arrow-spear into the air. The dragon caught it, and with a wild cry he pretended to be shot as he plummeted to the blue lake below. With a huge splash that could be mistaken, in Becca's time to be a bomb, he hit the water and vanished in a cloud of water and spray. The villagers, who had been watching nearby, let out a cheer. Becca knew it had worked.

They collected the money from the baffled lord, who was still not wearing a shirt. Then they mounted Nera and galloped away into the wilderness, Bowen happily counting his money behind Becca.

About a few leagues out of the town, Becca grumbled, "Okay, okay, let me off thank you…" she leapt nimbly off the horse, which was at full gallop, and ran beside it. Nera seemed glad that the werewolf had gotten off. The dragon was already landing nearby when Becca leapt off, Bowen gave a yelp of surprise as the girl flew off the saddle, nearly throwing him off balance.

Becca gave a small laugh and jogged lightly, keeping pace with the now slowing horse. The dragon flared his wings, causing Nera to rear on her hind legs slightly, Bowen striving to calm the animal. He brought her into a trot, glaring at Becca.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't like me very much?" asked Becca with a toothy, wolflike grin that sent shivers up Bowen's spine.

"It's not you as a person, It's your general recklessness," he stated blatantly. Becca smiled mischeviously. The dragon had to chuckle at the girl's flamboyant attitude, she didn't seem to care if anyone noticed her, 'abnormality'.

"You know it!" She laughed, bouncing forward.

"You're really a werewolf?" asked the dragon curiously, Becca turned and walked backwards, easily dodging a large boulder in her way.

"Yup! I'll show you guys later, I'm not in the mood for changing, it's far too hot," she mumbled the last bit. She knew it was to hot, and her thick fur was accustomed to the colder climates of Canada. Now that she was in Europe, and during the summer at that, she didn't want to change much in the high noon hours.

The sun was setting now, but was still quite high in the sky. The trio walked in a triangle-like formation, Becca in the front her hands clasped behind her back. Bowen and the dragon walking calmly behind her.

After a while, Becca had drawn far ahead. Noticing this, she headed back, then saw that Bowen and the dragon were talking. _Might as well let them bond…_ she thought with a grin, pricking her ears in curiosity at their conversation.

"…Do you delight in reminding me of that?" asked the dragon, rather grumpily, "Yes, I do long for death, Knight… but…fear it as well…" he trailed off. Becca heard a slight tone of regret in his voice, regret? Regret for what? She wondered.

Bowen stopped Nera, turning in the saddle, "Why? Aside from your obvious misery, what s there to lose?" the dragon sighed quietly and looked at the knight.

"My soul…" he muttered quietly. Becca felt a twinge of sympathy for him, but shook her head and made herself visible.

"Come on you two! There's a good spot to camp near that cliff!" she hollered.

* * *

The sun had sunk really low by the time they had set up camp, the dragon was lying comfortably on one side of the clearing, propped up on his arm and watching Bowen with interest as he tried to light the fire. Becca refused to eat, wanting to go hunting when the moon rose.

"Uh, I can… I really can help…" muttered the dragon, humored at the man's problem. Bowen just growled and kept trying to light the fire, Becca scoffed, sitting cross legged on the ground nearest to the forest, her hands on her ankles.

The dragon sighed and breathed a jet of yellow-orange flame onto the fire the the knight was trying so hard to light. The man let out a cry of surprise and tried to keep the fire inside the pit by kicking at the rocks outlining it, the dragon ceased the stream of fire and chuckled. Becca laughed at the joke, Bowen gave them a dark look.

After the sun finally set, and Bowen had eaten his food, Becca lay down on her back, her arms crossed behind her head. She closed her golden eyes and listened to the fire crackling to itself.

"I have yet to see this werewolf you claim yourself to be," said the dragon with a snort of laughter. Becca opened one eye and sighed.

"Mmmn…If I _have_ to…" she sat up and stood for a moment. Focusing for not even a second, she thought of being a wolf. Being free and without much of a care, running through the snow, howling with the other wolves, the wind through her fur. She felt her clothes melt into her body, turning into fur. Whenever she changed, she didn't have to worry about her clothes because they just became fur, and became clothes again when she changed back.

Thick fur covered her body, honey colored like her hair, tipped with red and black and a paler gold. Her golden eyes becoming rounder and wild, and her hands molding into paws, her claws becoming sharp and pronounced.

"Good God…" muttered the knight in astonishment. Where the girl had been standing, now stood a huge wolf.

"_Yup, I told you!" _she said happily, causing Bowen to stumble backwards at the surprise of the fact that she could speak. Becca laughed, _"Yeah I can speak, it's through my mind so only you two can hear me right now," _The dragon stared at her in surprise.

"Well, I haven't met another 'mythical' creature for a while, besides my own," he said. Becca pulled her lip up in a wolf-grin.

"_See you!" _she began to trot away into the dark forest, she heard Bowen call out.

"Where are you going?" he seemed worried.

"_Getting my supper!"_ she called back, _"I'll howl when I'm on my way back,"_ and with that she vanished into the dark forest, her tail swishing happily behind her.

* * *

About an hour later, Bowen and the dragon heard a loud, human-wolf howl in the distance. The dragon said she was about seven leagues away, which made the knight's eyes widen.

"How'd she get _that_ far in only an hour?" he asked, really to himself, but the dragon shrugged, looking inquisitively at the man's shield which was decorated with dragon's teeth. He grimaced.

"I guess you must hate us very much…" he said, Bowen sitting down again on his sleeping roll.

"I really only hated one of you, those I killed cause I wanted to kill him," he put the blanket over himself. "Although I never found him, I guess if you're the last then he must be dead already," the dragon snickered.

'I guess, what was he like? The dragon you hated I mean," asked the creature, flicking his tail.

"He only had half a heart, but even _that _was enough to poison an innocent boy," he snarled, all his bitterness coming back.

"Einon was not innocent! He's the one who poisoned the heart!" roared the dragon in anger. Bowen instantly got to his feet.

"How the hell do you know that? How do you dragon?" he asked defiantly.

Realizing he had put himself in a dangerous situation, the dragon scratched his head, "Uh, all of us dragons know that story!" he thought quickly, "What was _supposed_ to be hope became doom, some spoiled little child was given a wonderful gif and _destroyed_ it!" he swept his paw for emphasis.

"No! I knew Einon! I taught him, I showed him wrong from right…" he trailed off, hurt I some way by his memories.

The dragon scowled, "So he betrayed you, exactly like he betrayed the dragon whose heart he broke…" the creature made it's head level with the knight's.

"That's a _lie_ dragon!" he spat.

Instantly enraged the dragon roared, "STOP CALLING ME 'DRAGON'! I have a name!" Bowen just looked into the gold eyes defiantly.

"_Well?_ What is it?" he barked.

"Heh…" the dragon scoffed, "_You_ couldn't _possibly_ pronounce it in _your_ tongue…" he raised his head again.

The knight laughed, "Try me," he provoked.

Growling, the dragon stated, "It's—AAARGH!" he roared as his chest glowed a flaming red, he clawed at it and fell over, toppling several trees in the process. He writhed on the ground in pain, teeth clenched tightly, body shaking.

The knight got up and tried to stay calm, why he wanted to help he didn't know. He brought a blanket over, that he had soaked in the little water he had and draped it onto the seemingly burning wound. The dragon didn't seem to notice and kept on struggling against the pain.

Becca ran into the clearing just then, having heard the roar and had come running immediately. "What the—" she started to say, when Bowen ordered her to help him. She grabbed her waterskin and looked at the enflamed graze.

"You're doing it wrong!" she barked at him, and made sure the water was cold before gently pouring it on the creatures chest. As she did so, the glowing wound gradually calmed. "Get _cold_ water, it looks more like a burn…" she had a little knowledge of healing, and knew if you burned yourself you should immediately put it under cold water.

Bowen ran off to find more water as Becca poured small amounts carefully on the wound. The dragon moaned but was no longer twisting about, his eyes still shut tight against the sting.

* * *

About an hour later, the dragon was lying on his stomach, forelegs stretched out in front of him, he winced every now and again as the pain flashed briefly. Other than that, he was fine. Bowen placed a cool blanket over the last of the graze, causing a slight cloud of steam to rise.

"Thank you…" said the dragon weakly, "It's passed now, I'm fine…" Bowen's gaze was filled with concern. Becca watched the two of them, sitting on the other side of the clearing.

"What was it? I've never seen anything like _that_ before…" said the knight, a worried tone in his voice. The dragon looked away.

"Nothing, just some old complaint that acts up every now and again…" he sighed heavily, "Really annoying actually," Bowen wasn't convinced.

"I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you earlier… if that's what caused it—" the dragon cut him off.

"It wasn't you… not you… don't worry about it," he said. Setting his head down.

Becca had heard their argument, she had been only about a few kilometers away when she had hear their faint bickering. She had dismissed it until she had heard the roar, then had come running.

"Still, you two should lay off the arguing incase it does flare up again," she said calmly, blinking against the light of the fire.

Bowen looked at her, and nodded. He came to sit next to her as the dragon began to snore, he had fallen asleep. It was a while before the man spoke, when he did it was a question. "Where exactly do you come from Becca?" he asked, giving her a calm, questioning look.

_I guess his bitter attitude has gone…FINALLY…_ she thought. Breathing slowly, she laid her back against a large boulder. "Um, you already know I come from the future," Bowen nodded, he knew this, even if it was a little confusing. "I'm not a witch or anything, I don't even know how I got here…" she ran a hand through her fair hair.

"What do you _think _you're doing here? Don't you miss your family?" he asked. Becca felt her heart ache.

"Yeah…I guess I do… But there's not much I can do about it, I just have to accept it," she smiled, "There's no point in panicking, it wont get me home to my family and friends, so I just have to stay calm and reason with myself," she didn't know why she was finding it so easy to talk to him, about everything. Maybe it was just his presence that made her feel safer, that she could be herself without worrying.

"That's reasonable, it never does help to loose your head," he agreed, leaning back with her.

"Thing is, I'm just a little worried about what's going to happen," she stated, "I'm not really brave, I just act it I guess," she admitted.

The knight looked at her gently, "We're all afraid of something," he reassured her, "But you're brave, you just haven't found it yet," he said.

Becca suddenly leaned forward with a smile and gave him a playful punch on the arm. "That's probably the best advice I've _ever_ heard you give in the past two days!" she laughed, making him chortle as well.

It was another hour before they spoke again, Becca quietly dozing next to him. Bowen staring at the sky, a thoughtful look on his weathered face.

"Draco…" he said incoherently, Becca mumbled a quiet "hmmn?" and looked up at him drowsily. The knight just smiled at her and nodded toward the sleeping dragon. "I think I'll call him Draco, it means dragon in scholar's speech for the star constellation," he pointed towards the glittering sky.

Becca gave him a pleasant, happy nod and curled up on the cold ground, tired from the entire night's events. Bowen smiled kindly and draped his blanket over the sleeping girl. He folded his arms to his chest and put his head back, for a moment he waited, then got up to check the dragon's wound. Waking the dragon, they had their own conversation on the stars, names, and other things, Bowen thus giving the dragon its name; Draco.

* * *

**I loved this scene in the movie... 8D BEST MOVIE EVER! xD Well.. next Chappie should have a bit more ex itement LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**I DON'T OWN DRAGONHEART! (wow... this is getting regular...)**

**NEXT CHAPPIE! ^_^ enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Kidnapped

Becca had gotten up early, she was hungry and didn't want to wake the other two so she changed into her wolf form. Deciding it was early enough for a nice drink, she trotted down to a cool river.

A light mist covered the glade where she found the river, she looked about and found some berries on a bush. Turning back into a human and picking a few of them off, swallowing them groggily she yawned and knelt by the river. She cupped her hands and brought the freezing water to her mouth, taking large gulps then splashing her face with it.

She was still to groggy to hear the footsteps behind her, too sleepy to notice them until it was too late. As she dried her face, Becca felt a rope around her throat and a firm hand on her mouth as she was kidnapped.

Becca wasn't without her own survival instincts, she bit the hand that covered her mouth and let out a wild scream as she struggled against her attacker. She kicked and bit, but whoever it was covered her mouth with a gag and hoisted her onto a saddle.

"Heh, what a strange peasant," said a cold voice, Becca was noticing her eyesight was dimming to a blur, what the hell was going on? "You'll be a very interesting thing to study back at the castle…" the voice sent shivers down Becca's spine. Before she blacked out, she saw Bowen's figure, far away on a hill, calling her name, she wanted to call back, to tell him that she was here, but the darkness overtook her, closing in as Becca finally lost consciousness.

Bowen heard the scream, but was too late by the time he saw the group of horsemen galloping away. _Oh no…_ he thought. It was Einon, who had clearly been out on one of his daily, morning hunts. The king must have seen Becca transform, taken an interest in her and carried her off to his castle.

_Dammit,_ he thought in frustration. He couldn't help her now, he knew her personality a little, and had a feeling she could fend for herself. She knew where their next town was, if she didn't manage to get away by then, he would go and rescue her. _Give her a chance,_ said his conscience, _she's stronger than she thinks…_

_

* * *

_

Becca woke in a warm, dimly lit room made of stone. She wasn't bound or anything except for a thin chain winding from her ankle to the wall, but her weapons had been taken and locked in a cage-like thing on the other side of the room. She looked around, observing her surroundings before remembering her capture. Leaping to her feet she glared around, searching for a way out, and finding none.

"I see you're awake my princess…" came a chilling voice from the other side of the room. There was a tall man sitting in an ornately carved chair by a roaring fireplace. He wore a white and gold tunic and white pants, and lots of gold. He was clearly a noble. Becca glared at him like a wary animal, who the hell was this guy?

"Who are you? Why am I here?" she asked, her golden eyes fixed on him, like a wolf she didn't loose sight of her adversary. The man just laughed, propping his head on his hand and looking at her.

"You sure are interesting," he said, "I saw you change from a beast to a woman, so I'm not sure whether you are human or not," he gave her a sadistic looking grin. "You do seem harmless, you've slept for over a day now," he got up and knelt in front of her, just out of reach.

She looked at his cold, almost gray, blue eyes and was almost paralyzed. She couldn't move properly, her body wouldn't respond to her commands as he reached out a hand and tilted her chin. His touch made her shiver, his icy hands were as cold as the Atlantic ocean, his gaze even colder. As if all love had been drained, or sucked out of him and left this cruel-looking, strange man.

"I am Einon, the King of this land," he boasted, looking at Becca, who was still immobilized, "And you, my dear, are lovely…" he leaned closer to her. Becca, who hated having anyone touch her, finally got her movement back and leapt backward. She collided with the wall and stared in horror at him.

"Still a little wild animal aren't we?" the king asked, smiling brutally. Becca remembered Bowen's words, about a boy called Einon, and a dragon having poisoned his heart. From what she saw, it was he who had poisoned his own heart. He came closer to her, Becca had paid attention in history class, these times hadn't been kind on women, and if you fought back, you could be killed.

But this guy was _completely_ invading her personal bubble, she felt her heart racing, pounding within her ribcage. Her wolfish eyes widened and she felt a growl rising in her throat, his lips were centimeters from hers, she wasn't going to let him steal her first kiss, HELL NO. She felt her body change as she transformed into a wolf and snarled at the King. Who noticed this and jumped back nimbly with a laugh.

"You may be able to avoid me now, but not for long princess!" he chuckled and left the room, taking his cloak with him.

Becca snorted angrily after him, then lay down on the cool floor, her ears flat on her head. She looked through the window above her, feeling the moon's comforting, soft glow on her fur, giving her strength. That's when she noticed that the moon was nearing it's full phase, with a sly grin, she plotted her escape. She had to get back to Bowen and Draco, she had to tell the knight what she had discovered.

The night dragged on slowly for Becca, being nocturnal she couldn't sleep at night. The flames of the candles bored her to death, and she wanted so much to get out of the castle.

She heard the door creak and Einon entered, she gave him a low snarl, warning him to stay away.

"Oh come now, surely you want to take a walk hmmn?" he asked slyly, she cursed internally and allowed him to attach a chain leash to her collar. She got up and grumpily padded from the room next to him, her full height coming up to his waist. She didn't like him, he treated her with no respect, even though she knew that women had little rights in this time.

"You know, it would be easier if you were a girl, you wouldn't have to be on this leash like a common dog. Becca gave him a huff, not even giving him the privilege of her mind-link. She knew her superiority, and so did he. The young king knew that she could easily overtake him, he eyed her powerful shoulders and her strong muscles warily. Even if he was practically immortal, it would still hurt, a _lot._

The king brought her into a large feast hall, leading her to a dais at the head of the room where he sat at the head of the table. He hooked the chain around the arm of his chair and offered her a leg of mutton. Becca promptly ignored it, preferring to hunt for herself, he left it there and offered her some bread, which she also turned her nose up at. Leaving it where the other was, he let her eat it in her own time.

Re-thinking the offer, Becca decided it would be a good idea, since she might not get another chance to eat again. Besides, the local hounds were inching ever closer to her food, they were curious at this new animal, wondering if she was dangerous or not. The minute the dogs were about a few centimeters from Becca, she immediately bared her wickedly sharp teeth at them. The hounds seemed slightly phased, but continued to inch forward, they were used to fights, and obviously found her not threatening.

Becca leapt forward, barking like a mad-dog, spittle flying from her lips as she snapped at the air. She didn't want to harm the dogs, just scare them a little. It seemed to work since the hounds retreated the farthest distance from her, tails in between their legs. Becca snorted and lay down next to her food eating slowly.

Einon gave her a wicked smile as he spoke to a burly man next to him. A woman sat on his left, dressed in a white veil on her head and a lovely cream-colored gown. She looked at Becca inquisitively, and Becca looked up at her with her human-like gaze. The former queen gasped quietly as she realized what Becca was. Becca gave her a sigh and kept eating quietly, noticing the hounds getting closer again, she snarled angrily, baring her teeth again, sending the dogs back to their masters feet.

"Your Majesty, that is quite a magnificent creature you've got there," said what Becca thought was a duke or something. "Where did you find him?" Becca snuffed at the notion that everyone thought her a male.

Einon chuckled, "I 'found' _her_ somewhere secret, she is lovely isn't she not?" the king gave Becca a scratch in between her ears affectionately. Becca flattened her ears and growled at him.

The duke laughed, "She does not seem to like you very much your Majesty!" Einon laughed along with the duke.

"Have you ever thought of putting her to the ring your grace?" asked another man, "I am positive that she would make many a glorious victory,"

Becca heard Einon think for a moment, then he grinned cruelly, sending shivers through Becca despite her thick fur. "I think that would be a wonderful idea," he unhooked her chain and pulled her, getting out of his chair. Becca refused to get up, still lying stubbornly on the floor.

Hearing Einon's frustrated bark of, "Move!" didn't sway her. It was only until he decided to use force. The front of his foot connected with her side and she yelped loudly, being bowled over and into Aislinn's chair, the guests howled with laughter. The former queen flinched and stared at Becca in sorrow, urging her to do as the king wanted or she would be sorry.

Becca got up, a massive bruise already forming on her side. She walked over to the middle of the room as one of the men brought over a beastly looking mastiff. She felt fear cling to her heart for a moment, but then steeled her mind and allowed Einon to unclip her. She swished her tail, distinctly frustrated.

The dog was set loose and charged her, Becca waited until it was close and stepped aside, it crashed into a stone wall and got up. It shook it's head and then charged at her, she did the same thing and stepped aside. But the hound wasn't going to be fooled again, and it swerved, catching her on the back. Her fur was too thick for the dog to get a proper hold and she shook him off. Snarling, she bared her teeth, telling the dog to leave her be, but the thing was too dumb and blind with rage that had been pounded into him since birth, to understand.

It spun around and bit her tail, Becca yipped in pain and saw Einon laughing in his seat, the others were all cheering the other dog. Becca felt the rage of the werewolf building within her. Her golden eyes turned a fluorescent yellow, sparking with electricity. _NOW you've pissed me off!_ She gave a bark, spittle flying and latched onto the dog's throat. She was now blind, red clouded her vision and she bit down on the dog's soft throat, her powerful jaws locked and unbreakable. She could taste blood as she punctured the smaller dog's throat, getting closer and closer to the life-giving artery that she could practically hear, pulsing the red fluid through his body. The blood was warm, fueling her anger, the small animal struggled feebly against the superior.

A yip sounded in her mind, _"Stop! Help me please!"_ she knew it was the dog. It cried out for it's master to help it, she saw the man, the one who was sitting next to Einon. But he made no move to help his slowly fading animal, Becca was disgusted. Although she could easily snuff out this dog's life, it didn't mean she had to.

"_Stay calm…"_ she reassured the dog, _"I am sorry for this…"_ her jaw relaxed as she let the poor creature fall from her mouth. With a howl of an enraged animal, Becca Leapt at the table where Einon sat, and gnashed her teeth in the dog's owner's face, who was completely taken aback by her attack. Becca saw in his mind, and could hear his name, Brock. She could_ smell_ his fear coming off him in waves, he was helpless to her.

She didn't see or hear Einon grasp his sword by the hilt and bring it down on her head. Knocking her out, he had the guards drag her to his chamber and cage her. The other dog was to be taken to the forest and left there, the poor thing would live, but Einon did not want a crippled dog.

* * *

It was cold, Becca felt her head and the sore lump there. She opened her eyes to find that she was in an iron cage, and human. She moaned to herself and sat up, a small headache just fading into the back of her head.

"You're one dangerous girl," came a voice, Becca looked groggily around to see Aislinn in front of her cage. She wore another beige dress and had her long, gold-red hair spilling over her shoulders.

"What? Oh… I don't know why I did that…sorry…" she said, embarrassed.

The woman shook her head, "Don't apologize, I know what you are and who you know," Becca felt fear strike her.

"What? Uh… I don't know what you're talking about…" she said, trying to act innocently. Aislinn grinned slightly.

"You know a dragon, the last one in the world," Becca listened to her, _Oh crap…_ thought Becca. "I know you don't want to be here, I can't blame you, I wont let him hurt you like he did me," Aislinn produced a key and unlocked the cage, then unlocked Becca's weapons and gave them to her. "You know he's not the gentlest person, what is your name child?"

Becca crawled from the cage and dusted herself off, "Me? I'm Becca, and you?" The former queen smiled at the girl's friendliness.

"I am Aislinn, you should revert to your other form, it will make your escape easier," Becca nodded and changed. Aislinn watching in awe as the girl became a wolf.

"Thank you Aislinn, I owe you one," she said, nuzzling the woman's hand affectionately. The woman scratched her chin and in between her ears kindly. Then Becca followed her out a secret passage in the floor, a moving stone grated across a hidden staircase. The sound made her flatten her ears and whine, Aislinn patted her comfortingly and led the way down the staircase.

They made their way through a maze of tunnels and waterways, Aislinn showed her a grated tunnel. "This should lead you out of the castle and right under the bridge, be careful okay?" she knelt in front of the wolf, staring into her intelligent eyes. Becca nodded and nuzzled her cheek.

"Thank you! I will make it up to you," she flicked her tail and raced into the tunnel, the darkness swallowing her four legged form.

* * *

**Well that was FUN... ^_^ hope it's a good story! Next Chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Run Away

**okay... this i getting old but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF DRAGONHEART... I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER BECCA! NO Flaming... just constructive reviews please! ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Run Away

Dawn had just come and Becca was getting tired, she had travelled all the way back to their old campsite, knowing they wouldn't be there now. She came out of the forest, trotted around the campsite for a moment and then snuffled around to get a scent. She caught it, although it was a day and a half old she caught it and began to trail them.

Draco was harder to track since he flew, only landing in certain areas. She tracked Bowen and Nera, having memorized their scent earlier. She followed them for so long, her already tired limbs aching with exhaustion. Becca finally came across another campsite that they had camped at the night before. They were headed for the nearest town, and she would have to rest for a while, the afternoon sunlight was too hot on her fur.

She didn't want to change back into a human, it would have taken her longer, plus it would be harder to track them. Becca rested in a patch of shade, panting to keep herself cool since she couldn't sweat to stay cool. Her long pink tongue lolling from her jaws, her long white teeth glinting in the light. She was beyond tired, and was dozing by the time the sun had left it's highest point.

Waking to a nice, orange glow over the fields, Becca continued on her hunt. She tracked and tracked until her nose was dry, she finally came to a small hill and when she got to the top, she could see a town below her. Becca padded in the shadow of the hill, no one really saw her, plus, Bowen and Nera's scent was stronger, and fresher. They had just passed about an hour ago. If she guessed correctly, Bowen would stay in the town's inn for the night, then put the plan into action in the morning.

She made sure her size was normal, so as not to frighten the villagers. She didn't want to change, again, because of her needed sense of smell. And plus, she didn't know if Einon was looking for her, she didn't want any spies to report her whereabouts to the young ruler.

Following the scent, she found Nera calmly munching hay in a small stable. She gave to horse a woof in greeting, who looked up and whinnied before continuing her supper.

Becca trotted out back and howled softly, knowing that the rooms were on the outside of the building so the windows could be used. One or two opened, and in one of them Bowen stuck his head out and looked about. He saw Becca, wagging her tail, her ears perked up happily. He put up a finger, telling her to wait and shut the window. Becca stayed where she was and walked in a small circle.

A few minutes passed as Becca waited. Bowen came around from the front and scratched her between the ears. He motioned for her to follow him and they both returned to his room at the inn, she remained a dog until they got to the room, she trotted up the stairs after him as he led her on. As he shut the door, Becca changed back and slumped in the corner, clearly tired.

"How did you get away?" he asked as he sat on the small bed. Becca gave him a grin.

"Lets just say I made a friend," she launched into her whole story, Bowen's face growing even more astonished. But when she told him that his heart hadn't been poisoned by a dragon, that he had poisoned himself, he would not hear a word of it.

"Be quiet, I do not want to hear of that," he said bitterly, holding up a hand to silence her. She scowled at him.

"You just can't accept anything bad about him can you? You just think he's all fine and dandy, innocent right?" Bowen looked appalled at her attitude.

"I don't know how they treat women in your time, but apparently they have no discipline!" he commented.

"HAH! Where I come from, men are just as idiotic as they are now, I _assure_ you!" she laughed angrily. "Trust me, if you lived in my time, you'd be the same…" she grumbled and slouched against the wall.

Bowen leapt to his feet and held a fist at her, "I swear, any more insolence and I _will _punish you!" he snarled.

Becca grimaced, "Go ahead! You know I can rip you to shreds no questions asked!" Bowen smirked.

"I haven't even seen you fight!" he shouted, "How do I know you can even hold your own against a common cat?" he instantly knew this was the wrong thing to say, for her face twisted into something between wolf and human as she showed her long teeth.

"I was thrown into a dog fight against one of his BEST dogs! I've been kicked and abused, harassed and hurt! And _you_ think that I cant FIGHT?" she got up and snarled viciously at him as he fell back on the bed. "Let me tell you, next time _you_ try not to get killed by a creeper king, YOU tell me how YOU do!" Becca opened the window and stormed through it. Bowen shouted at her to come back but she transformed in midair.

The huge wolf raced off into the forest near the town, running away from her companion's shouts for her to return, apologizing, but she promptly ignored him and raced through the forest, her tail streaming out behind her like a banner. It was night again, the almost full moon high in the sky and yet she still ran from everything. Fear was her expression, anger and fear blinded her as she ran from herself as much as the knight.

A loud flapping boomed in her ears as she dashed into a large field, Draco flew over her and tried to pick her up and calm her down. Becca swerved and dodged his talons, the dragon growled in frustration as she darted into the cover of a thicket. She finally slowed and hid in a deep inlet, covered by a tick overlay of brambles.

Becca heard Draco fly over the thicket, but the trees and brambles were to dense for him to land without a chance of him crushing her. She heard him curse as he flew away. She huddled in the thicket, panting quietly, her ears flat on her skull, her collar scratching at her throat. Becca pressed herself into the ground, wanting so much to disappear, to vanish.

Sniffling and curling up so she wouldn't get too cold, Becca wrapped her tail over her splayed back paws, her heart still racing through the forest. A small breeze reached her hiding place, ruffling her thick fur and carrying a scent with it… She growled and stayed where she was, not daring to even cough.

Footsteps sounded nearby, a familiar step, and a voice talking to another one. Becca crouched, waiting…

"Becca, come on I didn't mean that…" Bowen called, Becca still remained motionless. "You really think she's here? I hope you're not making me look dumb by talking to a pile of brambles!" he said.

Draco chuckled and said nothing, he had probably nodded. She heard footsteps getting closer, her ears slowly coming back up. She backed into a small hole she had found and snarled.

"Come now, don't be like that…" the knight appeared, pulling apart the brambles that cleared a path. She backed more into the hole, ears pulled back, her lips pulled over her teeth as she growled at him menacingly. He approached her cautiously, one hand holding a long strip of leather and the other out defensively.

The werewolf eyed the strip of leather, it was a leash. Her yellow eyes darted from the leash to the man's face. All her fur was fluffed out and bristling like mad.

"Calm down, I didn't mean to make you angry…" he said calmly, but Becca was blind with anger. As soon as he was about a meter away from her, Becca lashed at him, warning him back by feinting. He flinched and stepped back, obviously wary of her hostility.

Becca picked up another sound, a crackling that was almost so quiet that she could barely hear it. Some one or something was coming up behind her on the other side of the hole. One of her ears twisted back, and she crouched on the ground, creeping forward as she warned Bowen back.

Just as she thought that the hunter behind her was about to strike, Becca feinted a leap attack at the knight, who ducked and she started galloping into the forest again. But she felt an immense weight on her back as she was pinned to the ground as suddenly as if she had been shot. Stunned and afraid, she struggled against her unseen attacker, biting and clawing to no avail.

Bowen came up behind her and she growled, "Thanks… thought she'd kill me…" he said, Draco muttered something that she couldn't hear. A large claw pressed into her head, but gently, exposing her neck and her collar. The knight tied the leather strip to her collar tightly, and then a smaller strip around her muzzle so she couldn't bite him.

Until she calmed down Draco didn't let her get up. Until her struggling died down to a small whine every few seconds, then every few minutes, and then not at all. The dragon removed his paw from the wolf carefully, she had fallen asleep after the long wait. Bowen wasn't going to take any chances, so he whistled and Nera trotted from the shadows. He got Draco to help him put Becca into the saddle, slinging her gently onto the hardened leather.

"She's quite the handful…" said the dragon, Bowen nodded, tired from chasing her. "She's fast, and spirited for a girl," he added, the man grinned.

"Well, let's just hope that spirited side is on ours," he said with a laugh in his voice as he and Nera headed back for the village, Draco went back into the forest, they all needed rest for the morning.

* * *

**...A bit dramatic... heheheeeee Becca's got a bit of an attitude... but hey! It makes for a lot of fun!**

**Next Chapter will be updated soon... Unless I get extremely distracted... LOL! (which probably wont happen for a while...)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Waterfall

**NEW CHAPPIE! uuh... hope you like it! AGAIN... I DON'T OWN DRAGONHEART! I just own Becca! ^_^ **

**So enjoy! (Please don't flame! NICE REVIEWS 8D)**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Waterfall

Waking on a soft surface, Becca grumbled. She shook her fur, her collar jingling loudly. She realized that she still had the muzzle on, it restricting her mouth movement. Becca wrinkled her nose, trying to get it off, she clawed at it and shook her head, but the bond was tied to tightly. Becca gave up, putting her head down with a huff.

That was when she noticed she was lying on a bed, something was against her back. Becca looked up to see that Bowen was fast asleep, his back to her. She snorted and kicked him awake, she heard him grumble and get up as she leapt from the blanket. She glared at him and yanked on the leash he had wrapped around his wrist. He looked at her sleepily for a moment, then his expression cleared and he smiled.

"_Would you be so kind as to REMOVE THESE FREAKING THINGS?"_ she barked, using her mind link. The knight shook his head and laughed.

"Not until you promise you won't attack me," he said. She sat down and nodded, Bowen got up and untied the muzzle but left the leash, explaining it would help the villagers not become suspicious, Becca gave him an annoyed head butt and trotted to the door.

"You're not going to change into a human?" He asked, she shook her large head and gave him a wolf-grin. He sighed and opened the door, letter her out of the room, he followed at a slow pace, he still wanted to go back to sleep, but they had work.

After a breakfast of Becca stealing things from the knight's plate, the two of them headed into the town. In the main square there was a young girl with fiery red hair speaking angrily to a group of people. She looked about Bowen's age, if not a little younger, and smelled strange to Becca, but she wasn't hostile.

The knight strode into the crowd she was talking to, some threw lettuce and food at her laughing as they did so, through it all, Becca heard, "…we all must fight back!" she yelled. Becca could only guess that she was talking about the king's horrible rule, and couldn't help but agree.

"We _did_ fight back! Once was enough, we'll not try it again!" came a shout from the crowd, an older man with an eye-patch challenged her.

"Oh sure! You'd rather just cringe under Einon's boot like a dog!" she spat back. _Oy… most dogs don't cringe lady!_ She thought angrily.

"At least a cringing dog would be a live one!" the man growled, picking up a thick-skulled melon and starting to throw it at her. Bowen stepped in and called him off.

"Hey! Don't waste good food!" he said, breaking the melon in half.

"I speak the truth!" the girl said. Bowen only laughed and walked toward her, Becca followed.

"Truth? That word is rarely inspiring girl, and it never led to rebellions," he stoped just in front of her, "But it _will _stretch necks, if there is one underneath that little…mudpie," he offered her the melon.

_Oh jeeze, he's FLIRTING with her…_ thought Becca, rolling her eyes. The girl took the offered fruit, but then shoved it back into his face, smearing the red juice all over his face.

Becca had to laugh inwardly, lowering her ears in amusement. The knight glared at her, embarrassed, she couldn't tell if he was blushing, since his face was covered in the red juice. She suddenly noticed a dark shape flying towards the town, and Bowen gave her a nod. Becca immediately started barking and the rest of the villagers looked at her.

Bowen raised his arm and pointed, smiling. Someone in the crowd yelled, "DRAGON!" and the whole village was sent into an uproar.

Draco soared gracefully overhead, scaring several villagers and smacking a roof with the tip of his tail as he flew by, landing on a nearby cliff. As the village calmed, Bowen walked out into the square, giving a mumble of "About time…" as he wiped the last of the juice off his face.

Becca followed behind him, "It seems you people are in need of a dragonslayer!" he called to the frightened villagers. "Who is the lord responsible for this village?" he asked.

The man with the eyepatch poked his head out, "Brock lives in a big house about six miles away," Becca growled, she _hated_ that guy. "But he'll only blame the damage on us and pluck our pockets to pay for it!" he said.

Bowen laughed, "I won't pluck them as deeply, "Take it or leave him!" he motioned to the dragon, who roared, bellowing as loudly as he could as if on cue, sending out a stream of fire from both nostrils.

As he ceased, the girl with red hair came out of hiding, and pointed accusingly at Bowen. "It's enough you people grovel to Einon! So we have to be bullied by some black-mailing, broken-down knight as well and his dog?" she accused. Becca gave a grrr, she had been insulted! She was a _wolf_ not a _dog!_ There _was_ a difference.

Bowen howled with laughter, "That's right, you don't _need_ me!" he said sarcastically. "Settle it yourself, there are other ways…Maybe you'll part with one of your precious daughters, instead of gold?" he said, looking at a group of girls. Becca flattened her ears angrily.

One-eye yelled in protest and ran to the girls, shielding them unsuccessfully from the knight. Bowen grinned and shook his head, he picked up Becca's leash and tugged her gently, she followed reluctantly. "Dragon's are partial to maiden sacrifices, I hear…" he said, looking particularly at the girl with red hair.

She was suddenly swarmed, all the villagers yelling and shouting, she had no warning. The poor girl was tied to an old wagon with a stake through the center, she screamed at them to let her go, but they did not yield.

Becca looked in astonishment as the people were willing enough to sacrifice their own. She stared from them to Bowen in surprise, "What?" he looked at her.

"_You wanted them to do that didn't you?"_ she asked. Bowen snickered, "I just wanted to see what they would do… it's not like Draco will do much too her..." he grinned. Becca stepped on his foot with her heavy paw, making him mutter an ouch as a few villagers came up to him to discuss his payment.

* * *

Becca had decided to run ahead, as Draco had finally agreed to go and take the girl, telling the knight that he wouldn't eat her but leave her in the wilderness. Becca had run off, asking Bowen to take off her leash.

As she sprinted easily through the forest, leaping streams, rocks and logs all in her path. She heard the flapping of the dragon overhead and something like talking or shouting, but it died away quickly. Becca recognized the scenery, she was coming up to the waterfall. She guessed that she was just above it since there was a river flowing slowly downhill.

She came out into the sunlight and leapt down the cliff, Draco as already there, lying on a sunny rock, the girl with red hair was fixing her hair. At the sight of Becca, she let out a harsh cry and grabbed a knife at her side, she held it up and pressed herself defensively against the rock.

Becca ignored her and trotted down the rocks, watching her paws as she navigated the rocky path. A large gap was between her and the same rock as the woman, and she leapt it easily and landed on the large boulder. Forgetting that she was in her full sized wolf form, (About the length of an adult Siberian tiger and taller), she forgot that she was quite intimidating.

Draco gave her a nod in greeting, smiling at the woman's fear, "Calm down huh?" he said to her, "Becca's not _that_ hostile, as long as you don't make her mad," he chuckled as Becca looked curiously at the girl. Draco looked at Becca, "She tells me her name is Kara," Becca flicked her ear in acknowledgement.

"_She's quite a person,"_ said Becca, using her mind link to speak, as usual. Kara, who seemed still wary of Becca, gave a yelp as she spoke.

"Who said that?" she asked. Becca's tail swished.

"_I did!"_ she barked and Kara looked at her in amazement. Pointing at the wolf she opened her mouth, but not sound came out. _"Here, one second…" _ she changed into her human self and smiled. "Allo!"

"Okay… that's just plain scary…" breathed Kara. Draco and Becca laughed, the dragon began to sing. The melody something happy and warm, Becca breathed a sigh of relief, all the sounds lately had been so annoyingly loud and awful that this was wonderful.

As the dragon finished his song, Kara commented, "You have a beautiful voice," she said. The dragon chuckled at the praise.

"Why thank you," he said. She flicked her hair back.

"You don't seem like a dragon at all!" Kara said, baffled. Draco gave a 'hmmn' and leaned against the boulder, she shied away from him.

"Well how many dragons do you know?" he asked her curiously. She shook her head.

"You're the first," the dragon laughed at this.

"You should never listen to minstrel's fancies, a dragon wouldn't hurt a soul, unless they tried to hurt him first," he explained, Kara crossed her arms. Becca was dozing quietly on the sunny rocks, listening to them speaking with half an ear.

"Really? Then why were you in my village?" she asked, Draco seemed to not answer for a moment.

"Oh…Village..uh—" but he was cut off as Bowen rode along the bank of the river.

"Yes the village, you remember the village?" the knight said grumpily. Becca's head rose as she looked at the man. He wasn't in a good mood.

Kara was on her feet in a second, "Leave him alone you bully! Go guys, I can hold him, pick on someone your own size!" she held out the knife in Bowen's direction, but he just ignored her and faced Draco.

"Where have you been?" he grumbled, Becca rolled her eyes and laid her back against the rock next to Kara.

"I am truly sorry Bowen…" he said with a smirk, "Uh, I have been, _distracted_…" he smirked. "Meet Kara," he said as the woman jumped down in front of Bowen, the man scowled.

He said, "You should have eaten her!" he walked over to the river and washed his hands.

Draco sighed, "Oh don't get angry Bowen," clearly annoyed.

"Why not?" asked Bowen, raising his arms, "You left me high and dry! I was worried to death!" he said and went back to his washing.

"Worried? About me?" questioned the dragon, surprise in his face. Bowen was washing his face.

"YES! About _you!_ I had the locker all set up, half the village was out there with me!" he went on. Becca could hear something in the distance, hoofbeats. Apparently Draco had heard them too and turned towards the waterfall. The knight continued.

"Wondering when you were coming back are you coming back, you just di—" he got up and turned to see the dragon had vanished, "Disappear," he let his hands fall to his side, finally given up.

"Be careful! Someone's coming!" came Draco's voice from the waterfall in the cave. Becca looked about drowsily, she saw a group of horsemen galloping toward them, one man was on a white stallion. Becca recognized him immediately and growled deep in her human throat, a sound no human should have been able to produce. Kara grimaced and jumped down from the rock, stumbling a little. Becca crouched on the rock glaring at the rider on the white horse.

Einon laughed horribly as he pulled his horse up to the opposite bank of the river. "Well, well, well it can't be! But it is!" he looked to his men then back at the others. "My old mentor still giving carving lessons?" he laughed.

"Get off your horse and I'll give you one!" shouted Bowen, the king smiled horribly but ignored him.

"Time's not been kind to you Bowen!" he insulted the knight, "You should never have broke from me!" he shouted across the river.

"It was _you_ who broke from_ me!_" he roared. Einon still dismissed this and continued.

"And now you return with me with the girl I lost!" he motioned to Becca with a sly grin. Becca stood up and drew her dagger, her face distorted and became wolf-human as she snarled loud enough for them all to hear across the river.

Bowen smirked, "I think she wants to stay lost!"

"Not her decision I'm afraid!" he mocked.

"I'M NOT SOME PLAYTHING YOU CONCEITED PIG!" she howled. Only making Einon laugh as he got off his horse and walked up to the edge of the river. He drew his sword and pointed it at Bowen with a smirk.

"I'm ready for my lesson now knight!" he said. Bowen's face was instantly changed to a mask of cold determination. He did not draw his blade, but instead walked into the water.

The two circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Becca leapt from the rock and changed her form, gaining some distraction from Einon and his men. This gave Bowen a chance as he whipped out his sword, the young king only brought his sword up in time to block the attack.

As they battled, Becca chose to make her approach to the men. She was angry, but above all, curious. Kara was to busy watching the king and the knight battle each other in the river. Becca trotted through the shallower river, but went farther down so the horsemen wouldn't see her. She doubled back and crept from the bushes, behind the unsuspecting men who were obviously to preoccupied watching the fight. Brock had gotten off his horse and was standing by to jump in to help the king if he needed it.

Becca growled quietly and started snapping at the horses' heels, barking and yapping. The horses all whinnied, some rearing on their hind legs and causing an uproar in the midst of the men. One managed to lasso Becca with a thick rope, she struggled against the bond, but the more she struggled, the more it tightened. She glared into the man's face of which looked like a nerdy idiot, almost like a really weird bird, or weasel. It was the lord of the first village they had visited!

_Yupp, definitely a weasel…_ she thought.

The weasel grinned coyly at her, yanking on the rope so that she was suspended in midair. Becca felt the rope tightening on her throat, restricting her breathing and making her struggling weaker. The man brought out a knife and sliced at her sides with it, she screamed as blood oozed from the wounds, seeping into her fur and blinding her temporarily.

"Mangy mutt…" said the man, his voice high, as he thrust his dagger into her heart. Becca howled and the man threw her aside and into a large boulder, the dagger still in her chest.

Her vision blurred, pain sprouting from her chest her heart beating furiously, blood pooled around her. As she lost her sight, Becca saw Einon walk away from Bowen grinning, the knight holding a hand to his right shoulder and small trickles dripping down his hand.

As Einon made to leave, he redrew his sword, Becca saw the danger and tried to warn her companion, but speech had escaped her. Before she gave into the black, she saw Einon begin to spin around and throw the sword, but a sudden loud splash and Draco leapt in front of the knight, Becca heard a deafening roar and terrified screams, before everything faded to black.

* * *

**Hope the chapter was good... HEHEHEEEEE... ENJOY THE SUSPENSE! BWAHAHAHHAHAAAAA!**

**Okay yeah...**


	6. Chapter 6: Moonlit Sorrow

**I DON'T OWN DRAGONHEART ETC...! uuh... hope any of this isn't too weird... but ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Moonlit Sorrow

A dull throb broke Becca from her unconsciousness, she felt something gentle and cold on her side. She followed the movements, back and forth, back and forth, over her fur. She heard voices, incoherent and undefined, her hearing still nullified from her immobile state.

As the voices became clearer, she recognized one as a woman's and the other two as male. What? Who was speaking?

"I just don't understand how she survived that," came the woman speaker said, "That blade pierced her heart, and _deep_," Becca felt her ears twitch and her tail flick slightly at the touch of another person.

"I don't get it either…" said a man's voice.

"_It's a werewolf's advantage…"_ she mumbled, making them both jump back. She found mobility in her body as she got up, shaking her fur slowly.

"How…how did you—?" asked Bowen, at a loss for words apparently. Becca gave a canine grin.

"_As I said…"_ she huffed, _"Werewolf's…argh…advantage,"_ she winced,_"I can be stabbed, shot etcetera, and I won't die… unless it's…"_ she trailed off.

"Unless it's what?" asked Kara.

"_Unless it's made of silver…"_ she thought quietly, _"I can touch silver things, but they burn a lot, if I'm stabbed with them in the heart, then I die,"_ she sighed, _"Simple as that,"_ she mumbled.

"Well, let's make sure you don't g—" Becca leapt up and growled viciously at him.

"_If you WANT everyone in the vicinity to hear my weakness then I suggest you keep speaking…" _she barked.

The knight lowered his gaze. Becca backed up, her wounds would heal in a day, but they still hurt. She stayed in wolf form, since that was the form that caused wounds to heal faster. She lay down on her belly, not allowing anyone to come near her.

Later, Becca remained in the same position, licking her paw where another knife had slashed her.

"Don't do that, it'll make it worse," said Bowen, he had been talking to Kara quite happily for the past while, he put out a hand for her to stop. Becca pulled back her upper lip and snapped at him, the knight retreated.

Draco looked over at them, after speaking to Kara as well, "Becca you really shouldn't do that," the wolf just snarled at him too.

She got up, and limped into the forest. "Where are you going?" asked Kara worriedly.

"_To eat…"_ the werewolf replied.

"Stay, you shouldn't hunt with wounds like that," said Bowen. Becca just glared over her shoulder.

"_You never listened to me when I told you about Einon, so I won't listen to you!" _the werewolf bounded, limping, into the dark.

Becca was getting annoyed with the knight's stubborn, bitter attitude. She didn't know why she wanted to help him, she didn't know why she stayed with him. Becca guessed it was because she could stand that argumentative side, since she herself could get that way (if not worse) sometimes.

She walked with an uneven gait through the shadows, senses open despite her pain. She caught a small hare and ate it quickly, her stomach still hungry, she began stalking a young stag she had scented. She didn't hear her pursuer behind her she was too focused.

Catching up to the deer, she attacked it, but her body was tired and she was thrown aside easily. The deer, knowing it was threatened, charged her and scooped her into the air with it's antlers (not to kindly either), and threw her into a tree. Becca hit the trunk and yelped.

An unexpected arrow hit the stag and it fell, Becca got up shakily and looked at the other hunter. It was Bowen. She gave him a halfhearted look and started to drag the carcass away to eat, but he followed her. Becca turned and growled, but he only kept following her.

"_Why do you persist on following me?" _ she asked him as she hauled the deer over a log. The man shrugged and continued to match her slowed pace.

When she finally sat down in a hidden gulley, the knight sat next to her. Becca refused to eat with him watching her. "Why are you angry with me?" he asked. The werewolf seemed to think for a moment, then answered.

"_Because you didn't listen to me when I wanted to warn you,"_ she grumbled, _"And now look what's happened!" _she motioned towards his shoulder where she knew the young king had stabbed him.

The knight sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I am sorry about that, I see now that he isn't the child I trained," his expression was sad, and heartbroken. Becca almost wanted to comfort him, almost.

"_Sorry,"_ was all she said. Beginning to let her hunger get the best of her, she tore into the carcass, defecting all the furry bits onto the ground before she ate. The knight watched with fascination.

"You are human and yet you eat it like an animal," he said, Becca snorted and kept eating.

"_That is because I AM an animal, right now anyways," _Becca mumbled.

After she had buried the carcass, Becca hobbled over to a stream to wash the blood from her fur and muzzle. That was when she heard the others.

"Oy! Look! I found the knight and his dog!" came a voice from the trees. Becca looked up a ravine and saw a whole patrol of soldiers running towards them, brandishing swords, cleavers and bows.

"_They're after you Bowen,"_ she told him, she got no reply in words, only the unsheathing of his sword. They were too far from the camp to call for help, Becca knew they would have to fight alone.

Becca stepped in front of the knight, now reaching her full werewolf height. The full moon wasn't for another three days, but she felt it's power rushing through her. Her wounds automatically closed in a twinkle of white-yellow light as she faced her opponents.

"_Don't get in my way, or I might kill you by accident…"_ she ordered Bowen, who gave her a look of confusion but did as she asked. Becca let the fury take over, which she always suppressed in a fair battle. Her eyes glowed and her body became massive.

The wolf's size made the soldiers waver, the beast was taller that the most seasoned warrior. The torches picked out her giant form; her shoulders were broad and her paws the size of dinner plates, her fur stood on end and her jaws were bared and a little saliva dripped onto the ground. Her eyes were the scariest part though, they burned like gold fire, like the full moon at harvest. Becca took a step forward, her paws silent on the ground, gnashing her teeth as the soldiers took a step away.

Then an order ensued and they rushed at her, Becca was ready and leapt at them. She tore and bit, crushing skulls and puncturing lungs. She could taste the blood, it's metallic flavor heavy in her mouth as she cut down anything she saw in her path. Blinded by the fury, she snapped a soldier's neck and clamped her jaws around another's torso. She bit down hard, blood burst from the man and covered the ground, and a gurgled scream escaped the man before he died.

She was a flurry of fur and teeth, cutting down soldiers one by one. Becca didn't feel tired, she just felt rage. Soldiers screamed and shouted for a retreat, but she followed anything that ran from her, anything that got into her line of sight that moved. Anything…died.

She leapt onto a large man, tearing out his throat, killing another man by crunching his skull in her massive jaws. The horsemen had vanished, and there were now only a handful of soldiers left. Blood stained Becca's fur, soaking it so that it became heavier. It didn't hinder her movements, only making her more furious.

Becca chomped the last soldier, his body no match for her claws and her teeth. After she had dispatched him, Becca looked about, the massive bloodbath showed over the whole area, blood spilled into the river in streams, and covered her fur. No one had even touched her, all the blood was of the dead soldiers. Becca's fury died down as she realized the carnage her rage had produced.

Stepping back from the site, her tail curled in between her legs as she realized what she had done. Becca's yellow eyes went wide, she had done all this? She stared at the broken, maimed corpses around her and felt her body shaking. Something touched her shoulder cautiously, it was Bowen. His face a mask of fear and surprise. Becca shied away from him and bolted into the forest, she needed to be alone, to think! He tried to follow, but she was too fast, bounding over rocks like they were pebbles.

A few minutes later, he heard a mournful howling. Looking up he saw a huge wolf almost as big as a horse, howling on a pile of boulders. The song was sad and confused, deep and high, dark and gray. The howl painted so many pictures in the knight's mind that he couldn't name any of them. He could only listen.

* * *

**Well that was... FUN... VERY wonderfully gory etc... BLOOOOD... *starts singing Blood by MCR* 8D DAAAAAAH!**


	7. Chapter 7: Depth Perception

**BAHAHHAHAHAAA! I _LOVED_ this part of the movie... (it's near the end LOL) FUNNY! HAHHAHAHA! *rolling around laughing***

**Anway... don't listen to my random ranting LOL! HAHAHAHAHA! (okay i'm gonna stop now...) Again i don't own anything of Dragonheart (except the random twists in the storyline and Becca)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Depth Perception

Becca lay shivering on the rocks where she had stopped howling, back in human form she felt the cold biting at her skin and the wind did not help. It took her a few long minutes lying there to finally calm herself. She felt lost, and confused. Becca had never done something like that, her fury was usually suppressed whenever she battled. Yet this time she had let it take hold of her.

It took her several minutes to calm down, Becca sat up on the cold rock and rubbed her head thoughtfully. She would have to get back to the others later, she was a total wreck right now. Becca got up from the ledge and walked carefully and rather shakily down the slope, she transformed into a wolf to make her walking a little more stable.

She later stumbled into a thicket covered with clover, she circled a few times, quite unstably and settled in the cool plants. Becca rested her head on her forepaws and huffed loudly, flattening her ears and shuddering for a moment. It took her several moments to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day Becca caught up to the others, she remained as a wolf for the time being, keeping to herself. Kara seemed intrigued as to why Becca was acting this way, and asked her often, but the fiery-haired woman got no answer from the werewolf. Only the occasional flick of an ear or tail.

Draco had flown off somewhere, the others had no clue as to where, but promised he'd show up for their 'act' as he called it. Becca often wondered where he went, but didn't think to question it, only to go along with it since the others didn't know where she often vanished to.

Becca had dropped behind Bowen and Kara and his horse as they walked over a long bridge, she padded solemnly and in a very detached state. Kara kept on glancing at her, although she didn't say anything. Becca was completely lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the other two having a conversation and walked right past them. She realized she was alone and stopped.

"I _was_ there…. That rebel was my father…" said Kara, Becca saw Bowen's face frown as she glared at him. "Let others stand with you and you'll see that this time will be different…" she trailed off as she noticed the knight looking at her with a tiny, bitter grin.

"What are you looking at?" she didn't meet his gaze.

The knight shook his head, "Myself…" his cold grin turned to another frown, "…once upon a time…" a loud flapping could be heard as Draco flew over them, Becca had heard him earlier, but had dismissed it and didn't tell the others. Now, as Bowen stormed off with his horse and Kara started walking with Becca.

"I'll see you in the village Draco!" called the knight angrily as the dragon passed. Becca could hear the frustration in the man's voice, but didn't say anything to him for she was too conflicted herself. She couldn't trust herself to say the right thing.

"That's easy for you to say!" Draco said, "This time _I'll _collect the money and _you_ can die!" he called sarcastically as he flew away. Becca heard Bowen growl something incoherent, and the dragon had clearly _not_ helped with the knight's fowl mood.

* * *

Flies buzzed annoyingly about Becca's ears and she flicked them away in frustration. She, Bowen and a whole crowd of villagers had gathered on the river, the heat becoming irritating. She was panting due to the heat, and she hadn't wanted to go human since these villagers had only seen Bowen with a huge dog and not an adolescent girl. So she was stuck in her werewolf form until they finished this job. Kara had stormed off somewhere, now part of their plan, Becca knew what the fiery woman would do, and felt amused. She was bored enough in this heat.

Bowen was making a deal with the village leader, who was 'standing in' for Brock, the lord of that village. As the leader finished counting the money he handed it to the knight, who took it graciously and nodded. Then Kara came screeching down the boardwalk screaming, "Wait! Wait!" they all turned.

"Uh," Bowen thought fast, "It's _her!_ This girl is a— wandering idiot! She babbles nonsense," he explained to the rest of the villagers.

"I'm telling you this _knight_, is no dragonslayer!" she accused with a pointing finger.

"You're mistaken my child!" came a voice, Becca heard Bowen groan and she looked over to see a man hobbling toward them with a staff. He was dressed in brown robes and a funny looking hat, a monk. She twitched her ears in amusement as the monk came through a small bunch of pigs who were nuzzling the dry earth for food. "He's the greatest dragonslayer you'll ever see! Possibly the greatest that ever will be!"

"Brother Gilbert!" called Bowen

"Bowen! Thank God you're alive…" the monk came up to him, "And…whole!" he said with a chuckle. "You're guaranteed a dragon dead with this man! I swear I've seen him slay, almost two dragons!" he bragged.

"_Almost,_" said Kara. This monk wasn't part of their plan, and Becca found him slightly annoying, but still amusing.

"Well I didn't _actually_ see the death blow of the second but," he turned to Bowen with a happy grin, "Bowen is here! He _must_ have won!" he trilled.

Kara shook her head, "Don't you _see?_ He's in _league_ with the dragon!" she cried. Becca spun around ears twitching witch confusion, _THAT isn't part of the plan! You're not supposed to TELL them!_ Becca thought desperately. Bowen noticed the danger in that sentence and he immediately started to chuckle, causing a chain reaction of laughter through the crowd.

They had set up another wooden platform, a spear-arrow set up like at their first stop. Bowen was instructing the monk, who had wanted to help and wouldn't quit pestering the knight until he let Gilbert help. Becca sat with Kara scratching in between the wolf's ears grumpily, she glared at the two men.

"_Hey…"_ said Becca to Bowen, _"The water looks way to shallow here…" _ she said looking at the murky, light water. But the knight just dismissed this with a huff.

Suddenly Bowen drew his blade, "And here he comes!" Draco flew over the river, Bowen let fly the arrow and Draco caught it, just like last time.

Becca had a feeling this would go wrong, as the dragon fell down and crashed into the water. He hit his head with a loud splash, the water was only a few meters deep and Draco fell onto his back with a growling groan. Becca winced, that _must_ hurt.

"Ooow…" he mumbled.

"Sink…" muttered Bowen in surprise and frustration, "_SINK!"_

Draco growled through clenched teeth, "I _can't_ it's not _deep_ enough!" Bowen gave an exasperated sigh. This was _bad_.

"Well done Bowen! You've done it again!" cried Brother Gilbert, "What a _brute!_ That's even_ bigger_ than the last one!" he looked enthusiastically pleased with the knight.

Bowen bit his lip, "Actually he's about the same size…" _uh oh…_ Becca thought as she heard the villagers behind. They all gathered as they looked at the dragon, Becca felt the atmosphere change. Draco was still recovering, probably had a terrible headache after that kind of crash. Suddenly a mutter went through the crowd and Becca heard something.

"…meat…meat! Meat…MEAT!" they all started yelling and hauling their weapons into the water.

"Oh dear…" mumbled Draco as he recognized the danger. He quickly got up and raced to get away from the crazed mob of villagers. Becca stared in astonishment as they all swarmed him, but the dragon was able to get to the air, after much struggling and roaring at them. He took flight, glancing behind him warily.

The villagers stopped, their target had gotten away. They slowly turned to the group who had claimed to be dragon hunters. Silence followed for one sickening moment, Becca rose to her paws, fur prickling with anxiety. These people were pissed off, because they had lied and tricked them.

"What's going on?" asked the monk worriedly.

"Meat…. MEAT!" cried the villagers, racing at _them_ now.

"_Run…_ _That's_ what's going on!" cried Kara.

* * *

**WOOHOO! Run like HELL! 8D Next chappie up soon! 8D**


	8. Chapter 8: Captured Again

**Next chapter! ^_^ I don't own DragonHeart etc! so yeah... YES this chapter is a little weird... but HEY... it was interesting to write lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Capture, Again

Chaos broke out, everyone rushed at them with shovels and pitchforks, screaming things like liar and sneak etc… Becca lost sight of Bowen, Kara and Gilbert for a moment. She dashed around trying to find them, still in wolf form she chased through the crowd that seemed to be going in at least four directions. Becca went in one way at the sound of Kara and Gilbert. Becca heard nothing from Bowen but definitely scented him and his horse, she glanced through the flying feet and legs and saw horse hooves racing around the complex docs. Becca tried to follow but everyone was screaming and yelling.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop on the middle island, where all the docks met. Becca walked up to it, panting heavily. Bowen, Kara and Gilbert were all on the knight's horse and in the center of the ring of villagers. Becca was so tired that she didn't even catch what the knight was saying, he said something to the leader of the mob and threw down the pig-skin bag with the gold in it at the leader's feet. But he wasn't happy and stepped right over it.

Almost silence ensued, mutterings and mumblings came from the crowd as they closed in on the others. Becca snarled and leapt in front of Nera and her passengers, Becca's size increased to almost up to the horse's shoulder, not her full size but still pretty big. Some of the villagers backed down, a huge wolf suddenly appearing out of nowhere wasn't really the greatest thing. Other villagers came closer and tried to make her back down. Becca pulled back her lips and showed her teeth, her fur prickling and fluffing out with her tail lashing back and forth like an angry cat.

An unexpected, loud sound came from above them, Draco flew down and picked up Nera and the others with his claws. Causing the villagers to scatter temporarily as the dragon took flight again, Nera kicking and whinnying in terror. The only problem was, they had forgotten Becca.

As they flew away, the villagers regained their composition and noticed that Becca was still there. The crowd re-circled her and began to close in. Becca got up off the dusty ground, she shook her head of the dirt. Becca looked around to notice the villagers were surrounding her. She snarled at them, then noticed that the docs were clear of any villagers. Becca didn't want to hurt anyone, especially with her rage, she evaluated the distance between them and the docs. Becca backed up slightly and crouched, then she shot forward and jumped over the crowd.

The villagers screamed as Becca flew overhead and landed on the other side of the mob. She shook her fur and then pelted down the dirt road at full tilt. The mob followed after a moment. Becca began to feel fatigue pulling at her limbs due to the heat of the sun on her fur. She ran for the forest, longing for the shade of the trees.

Becca raced into the trees, crashing through bushes and thickets as if they were nothing. _Crap…crap…crap…_ thought Becca angrily. _Sure they just _had_ to forget me here! GREAT!_ She snarled to herself as she jumped another small thicket. Her paws began to hurt and her tongue lolled about while she panted. Becca began to slow until she came to a stop, she could no longer hear the villagers. Feeling thirst clench her throat Becca sniffed around for water and scented a stream nearby. Becca turned human and walked to the water, when she reached it she knelt down and scooped water into her mouth furiously. After her drink Becca fell back on the bank of the stream and breathed deeply.

She stared up to the canopy of the forest, sunlight glanced down from the trees. A soft breeze brushed Becca's face and she closed her eyes. _Why would they leave me here?_ She thought grumpily to herself.

Becca eventually fell asleep for several hours, no dreams penetrating her sleep. She eventually woke up around early sundown, she sat up and looked about, then got another drink from the stream. Looking into the water she got a murky view of her hair, tousled and flat on one side. She got up and changed into a wolf again, still pretty large she scented her way through the forest. She began to feel hunger pull at her belly, scenting around she smelled a hare. Becca crouched and began stalking it, the small animal unexpectedly darted from a bush and Becca gave chase.

The hare sprinted through the undergrowth with Becca hot on it's tail. She chased her prey out into a field, she was completely blind with hunger. She was just within closing distance with the hare's back legs when something collided with her side. Becca rolled over and into a thick patch of grass. Getting up she looked over to see a falcon standing on her hare, Becca growled angrily and was about to jump on it when she heard the tightening of a bowstring.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" came a horribly familiar voice. Becca turned to see King Einon atop his white horse, along with a hunting party. The falcon took flight and landed on the man she remembered to be Brock, it landed on his outstretched arm and gave him the hare. He smirked.

"Your highness, shall I kill the beast for you?" said a certain rat-faced man she knew to be Felton, the guy who had 'killed' her earlier. Felton looked at her curiously, "I swear I have killed that beast before…" he muttered to himself.

Einon shook his head, "No, she is not a threat, right now," he said coyly, Becca snarled bravely. "Take her, I want her at my court," he said as he turned his horse away. The others threw ropes around her and forced her to follow alongside the horses, Becca growled to herself angrily as she followed reluctantly.

* * *

"Come on Princess… no use in walking around like that now is there?" said Einon as he tried to carefully take off the ropes. Becca snarled and snapped at him, her lips curled over her teeth. She didn't say a word.

Einon reached a hand out to take off another rope, Becca nearly bit him again, her teeth glinting white in the light from the fire. "Calm down!" the king ordered, her fur stood on end, all fluffed out like someone had electrified her. Einon hit her in the face so unexpectedly that she yelped and accidentally turned human. The king removed the last of the ropes, Becca was too shaken to move at the moment. Einon laughed and got up, tossing the ropes away. Becca sat on the floor unmoving and dazed, the king just tossed what looked like a dress at her.

"Get changed," he said, walking to the door, "Then the guards will escort you to my table," he started opening the entryway when Becca got her voice back.

"If you honestly _think_ I'm going to go to dinner with a pig-headed, self-centered wombat then you're…" she grabbed a chair, "WRONG!" she threw the chair at the door, it smashed against it as he closed the door with a bang. She could hear him laughing through the door. Becca growled to herself and glared venomously at the dress, wishing it would burst into flames.

_Damn king thinks he can make me wear a dress…_ she thought angrily as she looked at it, it was pretty. The dress was a dark green with gold trim, the top wasn't low, and it wasn't what Becca would call ugly. The dress wasn't actually that bad… the only thing was the sleeves and the trim, the sleeves were horrible and long. The shoulders puffed and had what looked like stripes. The trim was frilly and awful with gold on the rims. _Well… we'll have to do a little bit of…adjusting…_ she smiled to herself, showing her pointed, canine teeth.

She looked at the inside of the dress, it was a light pearly-white fabric, and had black lace that came down almost to her knees. Becca grinned and lengthened her nails into razor-sharp claws, she sliced through the original trim on the outside and made it come to her knees. The white fabric on the inside was cut too, so one couldn't see it under the green cloth on top. The black lace was the only layer that came down to her ankles, and Becca shortened it so that the parts in the front were shorter and came up to her knees, two longer pieces fell to her mid-calves.

Becca then turned to the sleeves and their horrible puffiness. _Ugh… I may not have much of a fashion sense… but these sleeves look UGLY…_ She couldn't sew, having no thread to work with, so she would just have to cut.

Taking the left sleeve, she cut out the puffs so the shoulder would show, and still keep the sleeves attached, she made the long sleeves shorter so that they went a little higher than her elbows, then the sliced an inch slit into the edges, cutting out every second one so that it left a cube-ish pattern. Then she did the same to the other sleeve. She slipped the dress over her head and put on her boots, looking in the mirror she approved herself and opened the door. She stepped outside and into Felton and Brock.

"What the fuck?" she yelped, "Oh… it's just the two block-heads," she grumbled angrily.

"You're coming with us," said Felton as he made a grab for her arm, Becca slapped him and growled. When Brock made to hit her, she stomped on his foot, _hard_. The look on his face was priceless as his hand stopped in mid-swing.

"I think I can walk on my _own_," she flashed her yellow eyes at them venomously, "_Thank you_…" she began walking down the corridor, following the sounds of loud speech, and also following her memory.

Coming out of the long corridor, through an archway and into the dining hall, Becca growled as Felton and Brock tried to escort her to where Einon was sitting. She saw him look up and for a moment of pure, sweet delight, Becca saw the expression on his face turn from pompous and selfish, to pure shock and surprise. Smiling inwardly, she made her way over to the chair he motioned to, which was on his right due to the fact that Aislinn was on his left. Becca kept her usual, emotionless face on and sat in the chair, glaring at her plate.

"Eat…" came a whisper in her ear. She glared at him and was about to refuse but her stomach thought otherwise and grumbled at her.

_Traitor…_ she thought gruffly to her stomach as she reached for a small piece of bread. She ate it quickly and took a piece of meat from a plate, grumbling quietly to herself. She felt the King's eyes on her constantly, boring into her and Becca felt a shiver go up her spine, and not a good one.

"Sire, who is this?" asked a man who had walked up to the table. A few other men were brawling in the corner and the noise was quite significant, enough to make the man have to speak abnormally loud.

Einon finished taking a long swig from his cup, he smiled, "My new favorite," he said. That's when Becca realized he didn't know her name! The stupid king! She leaned her hand on her hand and picked at her food. _Stupid, freaking rich moron… nothing but a dumb doornail, idiotic stump of a king who thinks he can get everything… damn crybaby and selfish duck-pig…_ Becca continued to rant off colorful insults in her head, wanting to start screaming them at him. She wanted to take the bowl of bread in front of her and whack him on the head with it. It would make a very lovely sound… considering that it was made of metal…

As she was imagining the satisfying _BONG!_ That would resound from the bowl, she lost track of what the man in front of them was saying. That was until Einon pinched her hand hard enough for her to look up. "What is your name girl?" asked the man. Becca glared her yellow eyes at him and he flinched, not having ever seen a girl with yellow eyes before.

"My name is Becca, got that?" she snarled. Taken aback by her attitude, the man took a tiny step back. She went back to picking at her food in an angst mood.

* * *

Later, Becca was taken roughly to her own room by the King. Who looked pretty darn angry. She smirked, maybe this would make him leave her alone. She followed him down the hallway, easily keeping up with his fast pace, though he was holding her arm in a rather uncomfortably tight grip. As they neared her room, he suddenly threw her against the wall and put both hands on either side of her head. Being short, she only came up to the beginning of his neck. She glared poison at him and tried to slip out under one of his arms, but he held her where she was. _Big nosed freak…_ she thought angrily.

"You tried my patience tonight," he said, she kept eye contact and didn't falter. Hoping he would look away, he didn't. "What did you do to the dress?" he asked.

Becca shrugged, "I didn't like a few parts, so I..._ modified _it," she retorted, still holding his cold, blue eyes with hers. She was going to loose _her_ patience if he didn't let her go.

Einon obviously sensed this and laughed, "I don't care if you hurt me… you'll only be hurting your friend in the process," he smirked as Becca's expression changed to questioning. "I cannot die anyway," he boasted. Then it finally hit her, that was why he didn't seem bothered by her. The knowledge finally dawned on her, the whole reason why.

"You…bastard…" she snarled, showing her sharp teeth, her upper lip twitching madly.

He laughed again, the sound chilled her. He opened the left side of the embroidered tunic he was wearing, showing the skin underneath. Where it should have been smooth, Becca saw a twisted, knotted scar. The skin was white and dead, shining in what little light the torches gave off. She cringed into what room she had left without touching his arm, the scar was horrific.

"I should have died... but I was saved…" he said, his cold eyes giving off no emotion but cruelty and malice. Biting her lip, Becca couldn't think of anything she could say.

"…saved by a dragon," he concluded.

Becca suddenly got her head in place and she shoved him back, "Leave me alone you sick moron," she said. Becca stormed angrily into her room and slammed the door, locking it and falling to the floor, her arms crossed over her chest.


	9. Chapter 9: No Way Out

**BWAHAHHAAAAAA! I feel good now! Nine chapters and what? Over 19755 words? HEHEHE! I FEEL SPECIAL MAN! 8D **

**Well... the weather's been all crazy lately, Rain-sun!-rain-sun!-rain-sun! All in one FREAKING DAY! And...it's kinda making me all weird so sorry if these chapters are REALLY short (rain is my writing inspiration... weird i know...) But YEAH!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own DragonHeart or anything from it, I only own Becca...AS I SAID BEFORE AT LEAST NINE TIMES NOW... And I also only own the random twists in the storyline, I DON'T OWN THE STORY ITSELF!**

**Anyways... ENJOY CHAPPIE NINE!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: No Way Out

Staring at the small window in her room, Becca felt tears running down her face. Her body shuddered with quiet sobs as she wept angrily. Her heart had broken when she had realized what Einon had told her the night before. She hadn't come out of her room since. Becca's stomach muttered to itself as it cried out for food, she denied it anything and just lay on her bed.

A fresh wave of sobs hit her and she buried her face in her pillow, Einon was immortal, no wonder he wasn't afraid of her. She couldn't kill him, and now he knew that she was immortal as well. She knew that the only dragon existing now was Draco, and that he had a scar in the exact same place as Einon's. They were connected, and Becca guessed that if she hurt the king in an act to escape, she would hurt Draco. Her heart felt heavy when she thought of him sharing his pains with such a horrible, cruel man. Becca didn't know the extent of the connection, only that it was the reason why Einon couldn't die.

She looked out the window again, twilight was just settling over the countryside, the sky and clouds becoming a deep blue. She could hear the sounds below, people scurrying around and horses whinnying. She could smell fire and smoke, human scents and food. She heard a horse neigh loudly and a few mutterings of stable hands, Becca immediately thought of Nera and the others, then a sudden rumble of far-off thunder came to her ears. Where were they? Rain began to fall, large, heavy drops plinking on the stone window. Were they safe? She turned over. Why did they leave her?

Becca sighed to herself and began humming some random melody to herself. Her humming calmed her a little, making her think of home. Would she ever get home? She thought about it sometimes, but she had to focus right now. If she didn't think about the present, she would never get to the future.

* * *

It was midnight when a loud bang came on her door. Becca groaned and dismissed it the first time, she had put every scrap of furniture (save the bed) in front of the door, plus she had locked it from the inside with a large plank. The banging continued, this time with shouting. Becca grumbled and looked up, she got out of bed and walked over to the door and snarled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? IT'S FREAKING MIDNIGHT YAH DAMN WOMBAT!" she shrieked. There was a pause, then some muttering and another bang.

"CAN'T YOU TELL THAT IT'S LOCKED YOU FECKING SON OF A TREE? OR DO YOU HAVE BLOCKS FOR HEADS AND WOOD-CHIPS FOR BRAINS?" her invisible tail lashed around, her hair was fluffed out like fur.

"The King demands your presence!" came a shout. She growled even more, her patience was _definitely_ wearing thin. Einon was trodding on thin ice…_very_ thin ice…

"Tell his _MAGESTY,_ I'd rather eat dandelions and rocks then balance on an erupting volcano with fifty men stacked on top of me… than talk to him!" she barked.

More muttering and loud bangs, "He says that he will set you free if you come!" the said.

Becca's ears instantly perked up at this. He would set her free? Why? Just for talking with him he would let her go? She _hardly_ believed this to be one-hundred percent true, but still… the aspect and anticipation of freedom was a horrible, yet wonderful carrot to be swinging in front of the werewolf's face.

_Damn… he knows how to get my attention,_ growled Becca inwardly. She went over to her bed and dressed in her usual tunic and breeches. Then she heaved everything away from the door in one huge sweep and unbarred it, opening it to see two soldiers standing in front of it. She looked them up and down and scowled.

"You can go, I can get there myself," she said, clearly edgy about having been woken up at midnight. The two soldiers nodded, clearly not about to argue, and sauntered off down the hall in the opposite direction.

Becca stomped down the corridors, not caring if she woke anyone up with her excessive grumbling, muttering and barking. When she reached the door to the King's room, the guards made a move to stop her so they could announce her. But Becca just kept going and raised a foot, and kicked it down in one straight, swift kick. The kick splintered the door straight down the middle and caused it to fall into the room and clatter on the stone floor. The stunned soldiers tried to stop her, but she was already halfway into the room, walking over the broken door she had just destroyed.

"There _better_ be a good damn reason for waking me up at fucking _midnight! Or I'm going to start tearing off heads!_" she snapped furiously. The king was sitting in a chair by the fire, he looked up with a startled expression as his door had just been bashed in and was now lying in two broken pieces on the stone floor. Then his expression turned to amusement when he looked at Becca, who (almost literally had steam coming from her ears) was standing in the middle of the room, fists clenched at her sides.

"I have been considering your release," he stated plainly, making Becca's face twist into a mask of pure hatred. Becca couldn't tell if he had really noticed, and even if he did, he didn't show any signs that he had. Continuing, Einon looked at the fire, "But I want you to do something for me in return," he turned a cold, blue stare at her.

Becca laughed, "Like I'd do anything for a pathetically perverted lump like you!" she replied.

Einon smirked, "You would if your freedom was on the line," he said coyly.

She snarled, _Cocky, Friggin' big-nosed jerk… I can get out of here easy, it's the full-moon tomorrow…I'll be at my strongest…_ she thought of saying that to his ignorant, grinning face. Then she thought against it, just in case he put more guards on watch the next night.

Growling, she answered, "And what would this task be?" she crossed her arms and leaned on her right leg. Einon got up from his chair and came over to her so suddenly that she didn't have enough time to react. He brought his hand up to her neck and brushed her skin and moving up to her hair. Leaning in closer to her ear he grinned and whispered.

"Kiss me…" he muttered. Becca gasped and punched him squarely in the jaw. Einon was so shocked that he stumbled backwards, Becca backed towards the wall as the king wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. He smiled and Becca mentally kicked herself for doing that. Then the king got to his feet.

"Is _THAT_ what you woke me up at _freaking MIDNIGHT_ to ask?" she screamed, "YOU SELFISH, HORRIBLE, CONCEITED PIG!" she hollered.

The king just scoffed at her anger, "Very well, I'll tell you my other request…" she glowered at him as he sat in his chair "I want you to kill the knight…" he said quietly.

* * *

**Oh my... well wasn't that INTENSE? LOL! Sorry for the short chapter... YAH... hopefully it will get better! R&R NICELY PLEASE! (Flaming will go towards making my supper...)**


	10. Chapter 10: Frenzy

**HOLY FREAKING CRAP! OVER 20,000 WORDS! AND AT LEAST 51 PAGES! WOOOOT! Thus the addition of this chapter now concludes the fact that I have made it into the double digits of CHAPTER NUMBERING! SO HERE IS CHAPPIE NUMBAAAAA...*drum roll PLEASE!* ... NUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TEEEEEN! (10 WOOOOT!)**

** So anyway, I don't own DragonHeart, only Becca and the storyline twists that don't happen in the movie. Uuh... for those who can't take gore... this next chapter is a little gory so yah...**

**Hope it's good! Enjoy Chappie Ten!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Frenzy

Sitting in the corner of her room, Becca stared at the floor with a blank expression on her face. Looking at the floor in anger as her thoughts flew around her head, turmoil threatened to overtake her as she weighed the two things on her mind. Einon wanted her to kill Bowen, in order to win her freedom.

_Freaking bastard…_ she kicked a metal bowl across the room, bending it. She growled at the bowl. Hearing loud noises from outside she looked up, it was near sunset and she guessed that the servants were getting ready for the evening feast. Becca had put everything back in front of the door. She sat in the farthest corner, hugging her knees with her head in her arms. Why was he bartering her freedom with a task like that? He knew she would never kill the knight, he was her friend! _What the hell is his problem? Does he actually think that I'll go and kill Bowen? And even if I said I would I could easily just run away as soon as I'm let go… so why?_

She hugged herself tighter and pressed into the wall, shivering die to the chill of the stone. Becca was confused and felt strangely restless. Glancing at the window once again, she felt a sudden rush of energy as she saw the moon, it was a giant round orb hanging in the sky overhead. It had finally risen to shine through her small window. Her eyes became a bright yellow and widened insanely. She knew what was happening, the full moon was taking over her body, usually she wouldn't loose her mind. Yet this time the moon's power was taking advantage of her confusion and anger. She felt her mind slowly slipping, as if she was watching herself, she saw her body begin to change.

Instead of becoming a normally very large wolf, Becca became a more human-like wolf. Her legs became long and bent, and very furry, her tail was shorter but still fluffy, her hair became ears and her face lengthened into a wolfish muzzle, though still retaining some human likeness. She felt her claws becoming more pronounced and sharp, she was becoming a proper werewolf although 'proper' wouldn't be the most ideal word to be using for a werewolf.

She walked across the stone floor, her long back claws clicked on the cold floor as she made her way to the door. This one time she wasn't thinking straight, she would have gone out the window, broken through the hard stone and taken the shortest route. Yet her hatred for the king had overtaken her usually logical mind, driven her crazy with a need to make him hurt. She bared her long teeth and glared at the door, a small drop of saliva dripped from her jaws as she gave a massive heave and shattered the door into tiny splinters. The guards outside jumped in surprise as the creature came crashing into the hall.

Some of them turned and fled, screaming madly. Others stayed and held out their swords and spears at her, she easily knocked them aside and ran at full tilt down the corridors. She had her target in mind, and nothing would stand in her way. She reached Einon's door (which had been repaired after her previous visit to his chambers) and burst into the room, startling the king. Einon looked up to see the massive creature in the doorway.

Becca watched as she approached him, her white teeth glinting, her yellow eyes glowing with her full-moon frenzy. Standing on two paws, she came up to her full height over at least six or seven feet, her tail swishing back and forth angrily. Becca's fur bristled and made her look even bigger.

"GUARDS!" Screamed Einon, the men came running. She heard them, but they were far enough from them that Becca could torment the king as he had tormented her.

"_Had enough of a fright have we?"_ she said, using her mind link to speak. The king looked around frantically. Becca growled with satisfaction at his facial expression, she stepped forward and gnashed her teeth.

A sudden clang came to her ears and she glanced around, in time to have a huge claymore stick in her side. Letting out a cry of pain, she wheeled about and saw a guard stepping back from her in shock. She couldn't die, so all that did was piss her off.

"_Stab me will you?"_ she barked, the others in the room all had startled looks on their faces. She snarled angrily and lashed at them, her claws tearing through flesh and bone, blood splashing the floor.

Pouncing on the nearest soldier, she cracked his neck and crushed his skull with her back claws. She leapt over to two more and slashed at their throats, blood stained her fur as she jumped on another and squashed him with her weight. She killed another that tried to cut her hind paw by throwing him against the wall, a sickening crack resounded as his body collided with the stone. Becca felt the heavy, metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Opening her mouth she panted crazily, blood mixed with saliva as it dripped from her jaws, her teeth and muzzle stained with the red liquid.

She stepped from the carnage, blood pooling around her massive paws. A rumble like thunder escaped her as she licked her muzzle with her long pink tongue. The yellow eyes were wide and wild, the full moon giving her every ounce of her power. Becca glared at Einon, the look on his face left her with a feeling of accomplishment and yet, guilt.

Becca hear clanking coming from down the hall, more soldiers. She gave a huff of indignation and threw a poisonous look at the king. _"You're lucky this time… big-nosed jerkface…" _she said through the mind-link. Becca whipped around and shot into the corridor, now running on all fours and following the scent of fresh air coming from a window.

Finding the window, (it was somewhere on the other side of the castle) she made a dash for it. A small crowd of soldiers chasing after her, if some came out in front of her from other directions, all she would do is cut them down or trample them. Her full moon frenzy was beginning to wear off, and she wanted to be in the open air and not in this stuffy castle anymore. She saw the window ahead and went sailing through it, her tail streaming out like a banner. She landed in the courtyard, more high stone walls surrounded her and soldiers began to make their way to the yard. If she didn't get out now, she would be stuck there and captured before she could even get away.

She scrambled up the wall nearest to her, using her back legs and claws to gain traction in the wall. She pulled herself up and right into the face of an archer guard. _SHIT…_ she thought furiously as the archer shrieked and aimed at her. Becca grabbed his head in her mouth, yes his _whole_ head, and threw him down into the courtyard. He fell with a smack on the ground and a short scream, Becca looked back up at the castle and saw Einon in his window, giving her what looked like a death glare. Becca only cocked her head, then howled one short, blood chilling howl and then disappeared over the other side of the wall and into the forest.

* * *

Morning came bright and early for Becca. She woke up in a soft patch of clovers with a bee tickling her ears. She was no longer a full werewolf anymore, just an abnormally large wolf (about the size of a horse). Her limbs were sore and tired and she felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Becca still had dried blood all over herself, but she was too tired to care, she had to find the others. She didn't want to be alone.

For the first time in a while she thought of her family, of how they were at home. Did they miss her? Or did they even know she was gone? Maybe it was like Narnia and she would fall out of this place and time in her world wouldn't have moved for more than a second. She felt her heart lurch when thinking of home, it hurt too much to think about it so she shook her head tiredly. Becca walked off through thick fields of wheat, trying to keep herself from thinking of home and from totally collapsing.

Hunger and exhaustion began to take their toll on her, Becca's sight began to blur and her stride became wobbly and she collided with several objects. One was a large boulder placed in her path by who knows what force of fate. The second happened to be a very large male moose, which didn't take too kindly to being head-butted by a huge wolf. Another was a particularly hard wood fence, which made her even more turned around and confused.

Becca came out onto a large grassy field, the sun was just setting over the countryside, and she felt the cool shadow of the hill on her as she went down it. A village lay at the bottom, it was the last one she and the others had been to before they had accidentally left her behind.

Her now worn out ears pricked up slowly as she heard sounds from the village. Were people afraid of her? Well no wonder… a giant wolf walking aimlessly toward them out of nowhere would be a source for alarm. Yet Becca pressed onward. Down the decline she staggered, she could smell water and instantly felt thirst gripping her starved body. Her tongue felt as soft as sand paper and her body as light as lead, her shoulders were heavy and her eyes were closing as if someone had replaced the lids with rough paper. Suddenly a louder voice cried out and she looked up to see a dark figure with long blonde hair running out of the village towards her. Becca finally knew her limits had been met, and her legs collapsed underneath her and she fell to the ground. Blackness enfolded her and she could hear someone, multiple people, calling her and then nothing.

* * *

Something cold was pressed to her side and Becca felt another cold thing on her head. She gave a gruff snort and opened her sleepy yellow eyes, she was in a room. The room was in a cabin made of logs with a straw roof overhead, there was a skin-flap over the door and it let in a cool breeze from outside. Judging by the light from outside, it was early morning. She was lying on a cot made of cloth and hay.

Becca looked at herself, she was back in her normal human form (whether or not wolf-form was normal or human-form, she didn't even know herself) and there were several cold cloths over her side wound and on her head. Taking them off, she looked around the cabin and realized that no one was there, but she heard a great deal of noise outside and thought; why this early?

Bringing her hands around to the back of her head and stretching, Becca got off the small cot. She fixed her tunic and her boots, then lifted the skin-curtain over the door and stepped out into the crisp morning air.

Walking straight for a small pond and sitting on the arching bridge that went over it, Becca looked at the murky water. She wouldn't drink it, not in a million years. She stared at the reflection of herself in the water, and the reflection of the sky above her. It was almost exactly like a mirror, only it wavered and had a funny color too it. Becca didn't know what to think exactly, she knew that someone had rescued her from that field, and that someone was here now. She had a feeling, but it was only a feeling.

"You're awake," came a voice from behind her. Turning around, Becca saw Bowen standing on the other side of the bridge. She gave him a shrug and continued to stare at the water, a kind of withdrawn expression on her face.

"I'm guessing you're angry with us for leaving you?" he said while he walked over to where she was sitting. Becca swung her legs back and forth over the side of the wooden bridge, saying nothing. The knight scratched his head and seemed at a loss for words.

"I don't think that 'angry' is the right word to be using," said the werewolf who didn't take her eyes off the water. Unless she was just looking everywhere but at him.

Bowen sighed, "Then what word _would_ you use?" he questioned.

Becca shook herself, acting like a dog when it's wet. She but a hand to her chin and leant on her knee, "Well, I think that 'furious' might be a good choice, or maybe 'utterly confused' hey that's _two_," the sarcasm was heavy in her voice. Bowen couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt, but it had been an accident.

"Look Becca—" he began, but she put up a hand to stop him in mid-speech.

She gave him a look, "Yeah, yeah, before you get all creepily mushy about how you didn't mean to leave me there, it's cool," she said, Becca noticed his face was confused. "I mean that it's fine, don't worry about it. It's all in the past and there's no reason to fret over it now,"

"Wise words for one so young," he complimented.

"Are you _really_ sure you know how old I am?" she grinned mischievously, "I'm a freaking werewolf you dang wombat, for all you know I could be three hundred years old!" she laughed.

"And for all I know you could be far younger than you appear," he retorted, mimicking her smile.

Becca laughed, "FOO YOU!" then she shoved him into the murky pond.

* * *

**LOL humorous ending! 8D Oh and if you're wondering what Becca's "FOO YOU!" thing was, it's just something she says a LOT when she's joking around.**

** Well, I'm most proud of myself for getting this far... And thanks to those who R&R! I GIVE YOU ALL HUGS AND A COOKIE! 8D **


	11. Chapter 11: Splashing Game

**Hehehe sorry it's so short... but I just wanted to add a little nice chappie... not much but yah... LOL! 8D**

**And yeah if Becca says random things like FOO and Wombat... she doesn't like ACTUALLY insulting people (unless she REALLY hates them...) so she says things that make no sense... Plus it makes it more FUN! xD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONHEART OR IT'S PLOT ETC! I only own Becca since she is TECHNICALLY me...**

* * *

Chapter 11: Splashing Game

"Concentrate Becca!" said Draco, swinging his tail from side-to-side as he watched the werewolf and Bowen spar.

Becca frowned but kept her eyes on the knight, watching his every move just like a wolf. Every time he moved she would follow, her yellow eyes never leaving him. He had a wooden sword in his hand, Becca had one as well which he was teaching her how to use.

She saw a sudden shift in his movements, a normal human wouldn't have been able to detect it unless they had a lot of training. She noticed it easily, his wrist twitched and his steps became uneven by the slightest centimeter, his body tensed. Becca readied herself, he charged her and she rolled to the side. _Haha… Link roll…_ she thought with amusement. That one moment of thought cost her dearly, Bowen took the advantage and swiped his fake sword at her and caught her on the side. Becca was bowled over and she yelped.

Snarling she got up and whipped her own sword up at him and nicked him in the shoulder, the swung it again and hit him in the side. "Good!" he said. They had been sparring since dawn, and it was a lucky thing that Becca was a fast learner. The knight had decided to teach her how to use a proper sword, since all she knew was how to throw knives at a discreet distance and go all out as a wolf.

They were starting a rebellion, Becca had asked him and the others about it, how he had changed so suddenly from the bitter man she knew into the focused one now. He was working so hard planning their battle, working out strategies for getting into Einon's castle. Becca couldn't really care less about the strategies; she just wanted to help out with training. She had taught people how to use knives and how to use a bow. Becca had laughed hysterically when Bowen had tried to teach Brother Gilbert how to use a bow. The monk had shot the dummy in the head the first time, and the second time right in the groin.

"Woah dude… that's a little painful even for me!" she said, imagining the poor soldier who would get _that_ shot.

* * *

Becca and Bowen took a break around noon, Becca's stomach growled hungrily at her and begged for food. She transformed into a wolf and went off into the forest to hunt. Many of the villagers had gotten sort of used to her wolfish secret, at least they didn't stare _too_ much when she transformed.

Stalking through the foliage, Becca tried to scent for any prey. Her ears were pricked and flicked every now and then as she listened intently to the sounds of the forest. She sniffled in a patch of brambles, being careful to make sure she didn't hurt her nose. Becca could feel the sun's heat even through the shade of the trees, her fur got hot and she began to pant heavily. She scented water nearby and remembered that they were close to that river. Trotting among the trees toward the fresh, cool scent of water, Becca's body began to feel groggy.

It took her only a few minutes to get to the river, she lapped at the cool water for at least five minutes straight. The cold water rippled down her throat and filled her belly, cooling her and quenching her horrible thirst. She finished drinking and shook herself, as Becca turned to walk back, she felt overly hot again. She thought for a second and looked from the water to a small incline/cliff just a few meters away. Grinning wolfishly, she had an idea.

Not five minutes later did Becca go sailing off the cliff, launching herself into the air and into the water with a giant splash. The cold water flowed over her fur, refreshing her completely. She resurfaced and paddled contentedly for a while, constantly jumping in and out of the water with yips and barks of joy. The water splashed and sparkled in the afternoon sunlight as she sauntered through it, trying to catch the darting minnows.

"I would assume you are enjoying yourself?" came an amused rumble on the shore. Becca splashed as she turned to see Draco sitting on the riverbank, looking quite content.

"_Yeah, it's fun! Haven't you ever tried it?"_ she asked, cocking her head to the side and wagging her fluffy tail.

"No, I don't think that I have," he said with a laugh. Becca grinned wolfishly, but it looked more like she was baring her teeth. She saw another fish, bigger than a minnow and yipped as she tried to catch it. Draco laughed, "You'll never catch one like that…"

The wolf just wagged her tail, _"Yeah I know… but it's fun!"_ she cried happily as another fish darted by her paws. She romped about in the water, trying in vain to catch fish. Draco watched her play in the water, she was so careless, so free. It was amusing, but also saddening that she had to be brought into this.

"Don't you miss your family?" he asked out of the blue. She turned to him, water dripping down her face and her fur. She looked at him for a moment, but then looked at the water.

"_Yeah I do… but there isn't any sense in worrying," _she said, remembering that she had said the same thing to Bowen. _"I mean, panic never solved anything did it?" _she flicked her ear, water sprinkling from it.

"But do you think you'll ever get back? To your home I mean," he thought he saw a flicker of emotion on the wolf's face.

Becca was quiet for a moment, then said, _"I might, or I might not…"_ she trodded out of the water and shook herself so that she resembled a fluffy bear. She sat down on her haunches next to him, her ears twitching, _"I'll just have to wait and see,"_

She was brave, he could give her that, lost but not alone. The wolf settled her head on her paws and sighed. _"Besides… I still have to get payback from Mr. Big-nose…"_ Draco gave her a questioning look, and she just giggled but didn't answer.

"It still amazes me how you aren't phased by a lot of what has happened," he said. She snuffled and wagged her tail.

"_Well, I _have_ but I'm just better at hiding it than others…"_ Becca scratched her ear thoughtfully. _"And it's not that I'm brave, I'm terrified, but if I panic it wont be doing anything to help, So I might as well just go with the flow. But not so much that I'm a puppet,"_ he was amazed at all the thought she had apparently put into this.

"_Anyway… I'm hungry, think I'll go hunt,"_ the wolf got to her paws and stretched with a huge yawn, showing her teeth. _"See you later…"_ she sounded distant, she walked off into the forest without another word.

* * *

**Yah I know it's not much of a chapter...LOL! But yeah... heheh I thought to put it in instead of it all being blood and gore... HEHEHEEEE! Next Chappie up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Rainy Dilemma

**HEY GUYS! Oh my GAWD... it's been WAY TOO LONG! I hope you didn't give up on little ol' me! **

**Just to say... I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS FANFIC! MUAHAHAHH! No matter WHAT! I will FINISH IT! xD (Sorry... I've just been on a MASSIVE writer's block so it took me some great amount of time and thinking to finish this one... it's not that long but you know... I WILL WORK HARDER!**

**So yeah! Here's chappie 12! DAAA NAAA NAAA NAAAA! -Zelda Item Music- hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGONHEART! If I did I would be a rich millionaire... or at least hugging a Draco Stuffy... (I WANT ONE IF THEY EXIST...) LOL! ENJOY!**

**OH! I make a reference to Monty Python... (SEE IF YOU CAN CATCH IT...) I DO NOT OWN MONTY PYTHON! I RESPEEEECT THEM! MUAUHAHAHAH!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Rainy Dilemma

Rain pounded through the roof of the trees as Becca padded calmly through them, occasionally stopping and scenting for prey. She had been out for only a few hours before it had started to rain. Her fur was wet and heavy but she didn't seem to care. Becca's paws barely made a sound on the damp earth as she continued to scent for any food.

She stopped to nibble on a small berry bush before continuing, for once everything was calm, but she owed that to the weather. Rain always put Becca in some strange state of calm. Swishing her tail contentedly she made her way back to the river she had been splashing in the other day. She paused and thought for a moment, it was three days till the rebellion truly began and everyone was getting agitated. Kara was usually staring off into space, or watching Bowen teach the villagers or spar with Becca. Bowen was too wrapped up in his teaching that he barely spoke with Becca, even when they practiced. Draco was usually off somewhere, so that left Becca to fend for herself.

The werewolf was finding that she was rather bored with all the training and the ominous cloud the rebellion seemed to cast over them. She felt a little bit of fear, since she _could_ possibly die if someone cut her with silver, but really she was just afraid of her friends dying. What would she do if they all died? Becca thought. She would be all alone in this medieval world. Shaking her head and fur, Becca cleared her mind of that and started to walk in a different direction.

_I mean it's not like I don't care what happens…_ she thought to herself rather carefully. _It's just… I'm not afraid for myself… I don't want to be alone…_ she guessed that this kind of feeling was wolf instinct. She was a pack animal, she hated being alone, it drove her crazy. Becca would sometimes want to be alone, but not for long periods of time and _especially_ not in some strange place.

A soft, cold breeze ruffled her wet fur, the rain was beginning to come down in heavier sheets. Becca slipped every now and then on the muddy ground, trying to make her way through the forest. Suddenly her ears pricked and she heard a voice on the air, Bowen was calling her back to the village. Becca sighed to herself and bounded forward towards the voice, being the wolf she was, she had trouble not obeying certain commands.

As she leapt forward again, she felt the ground beneath her give way and the muddy earth caved in. She gave a short howl of surprise and fear as her footing vanished and she tumbled down a steep ravine. Becca landed in a heap in a muddy pool at the bottom, her fur was matted and her leg bursting with pain. She couldn't move and she could barely scream for help. Becca knew she had broken her right back leg, knew that the rain pounding onto her fur was cold, she knew that no one would find her…

"Where could she be?" said Bowen, staring into the dark eaves of the forest. "She should have come by now…" he was beginning to get agitated.

A sudden howl came to his ears, it was faint but he could tell that it was surprised. It sounded almost human, Bowen felt a horrible fear in his gut. What happened? He ran into the forest in the direction of the bark.

The earth was slippery underfoot, but he kept his balance and continued to sprint amongst the dark branches and foliage. He began to see signs of a large wolf that had passed through here just moments before. The knight followed the paw steps and the skid marks until he came to a small hollow and a steep ravine. Bowen nearly went sliding down the slope but grabbed onto a thick branch to help his balance.

At the bottom of the ravine, stuck in the mud with rain drenching her already soaked fur, was Becca. Bowen picked his way carefully down the slope to the bottom, the mud wasn't thick, but it was slippery and he couldn't get a proper foothold.

"Becca! Can you hear me?" he knelt next to her and looked at her furry face. Her eyes opened to slits, showing her golden irises for about a second before her head went limp. He could hear her whimpering ever so faintly, "Did you hurt yourself?" no answer came from her, but she seemed to be only hurt in her right leg.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of here…" Bowen made his way back up the ridge and sprinted into the village.

Becca's consciousness was fading rapidly, her body shivering from the cold. She had heard a voice and then barely anything but the patter of the rain on her ears. The wolf tried to move again, but pain shot up her leg and she yelped and fell back onto her right side. Becca had her right leg stretched carefully out on a strange angle, her yellow eyes flashing from blue to yellow-gold. How much time had passed? It felt like weeks… months even. Where had Bowen gone? She couldn't see the stalk of grass in front of her face, the green and brown plant blurring into itself.

The wind changed and she could hear a loud sound over the rain... something that made her ears prick slowly. A dark shape descended from the cloud cover, causing her to cringe, but the shape blotted out the light and made it dark, allowing her to close her weary eyes and submit to the darkness.

* * *

Becca couldn't move, she knew she was alive that was for certain. It was because of the aching pain in her right leg that told her she was still on earth, or at least, the earth she had known for the past few weeks. The werewolf knew she was also in human form, she was lying on something scratchy and yet soft.

It didn't make sense anymore, not when she thought of the strange feeling in her leg. It did not compute to her that she was healing herself through her werewolf methods. Her bones slowly but surely growing and healing the fracture in her right leg so that it would be completely healed, no surgery needed. She only could feel the strange tingling soreness in her limb, the fact of the healing was not clear in her mind as it focused on something even more substantial. Home.

The thought really hadn't occurred to her that she really missed home, then again she had been so busy since she had gotten there that it had almost, _almost_ slipped her mind. Although, sooner or later it would be hard enough to face the music and believe that she _might_ not go back to her own time. That she could possibly be stuck here for the remainder of her long life. Thoughts like that brought tears to her eyes, when she noticed that she wasn't awake as the imaginary drops fell from her unseen eyes.

Deciding that she had enough of this stupid behavior, Becca stirred in her place, slowly coming back to the conscious world. Where she knew everything was colder, harder and much more painful than the world she had just left. Becca cracked open one heavy eyelid and immediately shut it again, regretting her idea to leave the peace of that dark place. Yet no matter how much you want to keep dreaming, you have to wake up sometime.

She opened her eyes and squinted, thinking that she had been somewhere similar before in the past. Yes she had. The light flooded into her tired irises and she groaned with frustration, trying to sit up but unable to move for another few minutes. Becca looked down at her leg, from where she was she could only see part of it, but could feel the whole process of her healing now. It was almost done, she could feel movement returning to her toes, and feeling coming back into the rest of the nerves. How long had she been out? Even for a werewolf it took at least a few days to heal even a broken bone. Becca turned her head to the side with a wince, there was a figure sitting on the ground with his arms across his chest and his legs stretched out. His head was tilted to the side and his mouth hung open as he snored lightly. She giggled.

After a few more minutes, Becca decided it was okay to try and move again. She clenched her fists and sat upright, a twinge in her gut signaled that she was still hurt, but that would be gone soon. Swinging her left leg over the side of the mattress she was sitting on, she tried to move her other leg and it protested only a bit. A sharp, short stab of pain went through it, so she wrapped her hands around her leg and eased it over the side and onto the ground.

Wincing as another twinge hit her but she bit her lip and got up, leaning on her left leg for support. Her injury couldn't take much weight yet but it would heal soon. She hobbled over to where Bowen was asleep and knelt on the ground beside him, giggling quietly to herself. His long hair flowed around his shoulders and she smiled devilishly. A few minutes later she had his hair nicely braided in seven different little braids and she had woven in a white-cream cloth into the strands. Laughing and covering her mouth, Becca couldn't help it, he just looked so…so…_girly._

Not being able to stop, she burst into fits of laughter and rolled around on the floor, careful not to hurt her leg. The knight's eyes snapped open and he leapt to his feet immediately, only to see Becca writhing on the ground with laughs. He gave her a shocked and questioning glare both at the same time.

"HAHAHAH! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!" she roared, clutching at her aching sides. "_And_ your _HAIR!_" this earned her another inquiring glance as he picked up his heavy sword and turned it so he could see his reflection.

At the sight of his 'makeover' Bowen hollered and threw down the sword with a loud, muffled _clang!_ And put his hands to his head to make sure it was not a trick. Sure enough, there were braids ALL OVER his hair. "BECCA? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Biting her bottom lip innocently, Becca laughed again, "_Nothing…_ just made you PRETTY!" she said, her voice higher in pitch as she attempted in vain to stifle another laugh.

"Is Becca awake?" came a voice from outside, another voice muttered something and Becca saw Kara pull back the hide flap that was the door.

"Yeah she's awake and—" when Kara saw Bowen's hair she stuttered while putting a hand to her mouth.

"What?" came the other voice, Draco stuck his head in and saw the knight's disgruntled expression and his 'girlified' hair. He snorted, "Interesting… hairstyle choice Bowen, it suits you," he chuckled.

Bowen raged at all three of them, "HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND LAUGH? I HAVE BEEN UTTERLY HUMILIATED!"

"That's why we're laughing," Becca chimed in humorously, narrowly avoiding a punch from Bowen. "Oh NOES! He's going to hit me!" she grinned evilly, "I _bet_ I can punch him harder than he can hit me!" she got up and hopped over to him and whacked him in the shoulder so suddenly that he nearly fell backwards. She smiled widely, showing her small pointed teeth.

* * *

Around midday Becca trod out of another house in the village carrying an armful of arrows. Bowen had tried to get her to stay back at the hut and have her rest, but she had refused with calling him "kniiggit" instead of knight and limping off to help.

She checked to make sure she wasn't dropping anything and walked off to where they were gathering the arrows and weapons for the next day, depositing them in a great big pile. Bowen was around here somewhere, probably training with Kara. The werewolf had to giggle, those two had grown closer since the last time they had met, sure Becca was around the village more often but after the last kidnapping incident she hadn't been that… well… present. Mostly being unconscious or mad about something, she guessed.

Draco was having a drink by the pond, Becca bounced over and said a cheery, "Hi!" to the dragon. He looked over at her and grinned, swishing his tail in greeting.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff…" she commented, looking at the murky brown water. "It looks awful," she sat on a drier patch of grass and picked up a stick. She stuck it into the water and splashed around with it.

A deep hum came from Draco, "It's just an acquired taste I expect," he said calmly as he bent his head for another drink.

Suddenly he tensed, Becca immediately froze as well and on instinct she transformed into a wolf. She lifted her lips in a snarl as she looked up at the hill, a small forest concealing the other side. Becca started to bark, her voice carrying over the hills to a lone rider astride a burly chestnut horse. He was riding out of the forest and came to a halt barely over the ridge. Draco growled and let out a deep, loud roar, spreading his wings wide and lashing his tail about angrily. Becca flattened her ears at the deafening sound, keeping her white teeth bared all the same.

The villagers, who had still yet to grow completely accustomed to the dragon among them, stopped in their sword practicing and weapon lessons to stare at the giant creature. Becca saw the horse rear and freak out while the rider tried to regain control of the stricken animal, then he slammed his heels into the animal's flanks and rode off over the hill.

They had been discovered.

* * *

**WELL... hope it was good! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY LOL! But... it leaves an interesting end! **

**I HOPE to get the next chappie up soon! (I will TRY TRY TRY!)**

**Thank you! R&R nicely please! ^_^ FLAMES... go to making steak for my SUPPER... xD**


	13. Chapter 13: Before the Battle

**Yoh guys! I am updating before the holidays! WOOO! And I hope you are enjoying the story! (sorry if the chapters are a bit short but YEAAAAH) I've been on a REAAALLY big artist's block AND writer's block so please... bear with me... 8D**

**SO! We are nearing the end of this fanfiction D8 SO SAD I KNOW! And please don't forget to R&R after you're done reading! REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! I LUUUUUUVES THEM! THANK YOU!**

**And I do NOT own DragonHeart ETC... I WISH I DID! So awesome!**

**Very well... without further ado: LET THE READING COMMENCE! (please also I warn readers of some... Foul language...)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Before the Battle

"Shit…" muttered Becca under her breath. They had been found out by one of her _least_ favourite people; Brock. Besides the fact that she had decided to use a particularly unpleasant word to describe her opinion on the situation, Becca felt more than just _"shit…"_. It was more like a sense of dread growing steadily in her gut and making it freeze her insides one second, and burn them the next.

Everyone else seemed to go into a panicked frenzy. Villagers ran about screaming and shouting "They've seen us! They know! Run for your lives!" they all became some kind of scattered mess.

Then a loud voice rose out of the crowds, "BE QUIET!" and all the people froze in the midst of their frantic screams. Becca (who hadn't moved from her spot beside Draco) got up and padded towards him, sat on the ground next to him and twitched her ears. _Oh my, time for the epic speech,_ she flicked her tail and huffed.

* * *

"I need more men!" shouted Brock to the meeting. They were all standing around a small wooden table, several other men, Einon was pacing calmly off to their right. Probably ignoring the quarrel between the two men.

"Waste of money— it's just a few peasants waving pitchforks!" yelled Felton, "I noticed that they're all on your land and you're too busy in your 'old age' to keep control of your minions!"

Brock snarled angrily and grabbed the smaller man by the collar, in comparison he was a mountain to Felton. Brock was huge, a big and burly man with a grip as firm as steel and a fist as much so. "They have a _dragon_ Felton! _And _they have a wolf demon!"

Felton glared at him, "Yes I _know_, I have seen this demon myself! The dragon as well!" he turned his long, pointed nose up at Brock. "They are still just whiny _peasants!_"

"You ignorant little—!" at that moment Einon came between the two and pulled them apart.

"I'm just saying that any one of _us_ is worth a_ hundred _of them," Felton raised his hands defensively and looked around to the group of men around them. Other lords who kept the small towns in check for the king.

Einon looked to Felton, a mocking smile playing on his lips, "My brave Felton…" he said calmly, his hand moving up to the back of the man's neck as if to be friendly. Felton grinned nervously, "An army _all_ to _himself…_" continued the king smoothly, the others around the table murmured to themselves for a second.

"Well… I…uh…" the man didn't seem to know what to say about the king's statement.

Suddenly Einon shoved Felton down so he was face-planted into the table they were all standing around. "NO! I know this man who leads them and I will _NOT_ underestimate him!" the king hollered into Felton's ear, the man tried to suppress the need to reach up and pull the hand away. "Him, the wolf _or_ the dragon!" his voice cracked just a little when he said 'dragon'.

"Don't be afraid of the dragon my son…" came a soft, gentle voice from the archway. Aislinn stood there calmly, her gold and white dress and veil flowing in the afternoon breeze. The lords gave her a quick and polite bow, but Einon only scrunched his face up and clenched the hand on Felton's head.

"I'm afraid of nothing… NOTHING!" he banged the man's head into the table, "YOU UNDERSTAND?" he snarled at Brock, who gave him a swift nod. Einon grimaced and pressed Felton's head into the table again before he finally let go and followed his mother.

She led him through another archway by the hand and brought him before five men, all wearing armor. Some had the most peculiar hats; horns that looked extremely deadly protruding from their helmets, armored plates across their chests and more. "A mother's gift to her son…" the men bowed to him, "Finest to be had!" said Aislinn happily.

Einon cocked his head to the side with disinterest, "The finest _what?"_ he muttered grouchily as he turned his scrutinizing gaze on his mother.

Aislinn looked way too pleased with herself when she answered,

"Dragon Slayers…"

* * *

Sunset was coming to a slow end as the trio climbed the gentle slope of the hill above the village. Below them they could see the glinting lights of each fire around the village, both inside and outside. Becca plodded along next to Bowen's left in her wolf form, which she seemed to be in a lot lately. Draco padding on the right of the knight, his tail swishing calmly above the tall grass.

"Have you thought beyond tomorrow?" the dragon asked the knight, they had reached a tall oak tree at the top of the hill.

Bowen sighed heavily, "It's hard to see that far," he said. Becca brushed up beside him quietly.

Draco glanced back behind them, "Look at the camp…" he told him, "What do you see? What do you hear?"

Seeming to take this in carefully, Bowen replied, "…hope…"

"_Exactly!"_ He lay down with a low grumble, "Down there you have life, songs, and courage," he told the knight plainly. Becca walked up and sat next to Bowen, he placed a hand kindly on the back of her neck and scratched her fur. "You have everything you'll ever need…"

Bowen glanced up at Draco, the dragon almost seemed sad… "And now… so do I…" then the knight leaned his arm on Draco's shoulder, Becca noticed the dragon look over at him, then he turned his attention back to the sunset with a grin. Becca wagged her tail happily; she pressed her shoulder against Bowen's leg and smiled wolfishly.

* * *

**Aaaaawe it's over? (WELL NOT THE FANFIC! MUAHAHAHAH... yet...)**

**So please! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank you! And goodnight!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Flames of War

**WOAH... AN ACTUAL LONG CHAPTER... HORAAAY!**

**So yeah hello everyone... and before you begin reading I would like to say several things...**

**PLEASE R&R! You would make me the happiest little fangirl ever if you did! 8D (NO FLAMING... Constructive criticism is welcome... NO TROLLS)**

**Uuh... please... excuse Becca's/ My horrid language... One reason why this story is rated T... (I may have to change that... HEHEH)**

**And um... WELL YEAH... Sorry about not updating enough... I just when through a CRAPload of Exams and stuff and I got a little sick so YEAH... HI...**

**SOOO without any more delay (and plus I DON'T OWN DRAGONHEART *bawling*)... CHAPTER FOURTEEN! 14! **

* * *

Chapter 14: The Flames of War

"Becca! Becca get up, it's dawn," someone was shaking her shoulder roughly and she growled for them to go away. The shaking ceased for about a second before it started again and more violently the second time. She barked and flattened her ears, refusing to open her eyes and greet the early morning.

There was a low grumble and a voice farther away, _good... they're going to be wise and let me sleep in... I wonder if mom made sausages for breakfast?_ She thought groggily, turning onto her back and wagging her tail in a gentle daze. Becca could see gentle blue-gray light behind her eyelids; it was still rather dim so she guessed that it was _very_ early in the morning.

"-No choice I guess..." came another voice. A questioning thought pricked at her mind, but she dimly brushed it aside.

Suddenly she was drenched with cold water and scrambling to escape the cold.

She glanced about, blue eyes wide with fury. _"WHO DID THAT? I'M GOING TO TEAR HIS THROAT OUT AND STRING IT UP ON A STICK AND GO FISHING WITH IT!" _Becca screamed through her mind link. Bowen stood over her with an empty bucket, immediately tossing it behind him and acting innocent.

The wolf sat back on her haunches and grumbled, _"Well then I guess I'll have to go fishing with someone else's throat…" _she muttered quietly to herself.

"How is your leg?" asked Bowen, a small flicker of concern in his tone.

She gave a short _huff!_ flicked her ear and glanced down at her leg. _"Its fine… a little sore but I'm good to go!" _she pulled back her lips and grinned wolfishly, tail wagging.

Kara came into the hut, "Are you sure? You _broke_ it Becca,"

Again, the werewolf nodded, _"I'm alright, it's like I said before; werewolf's advantage. I heal quicker than anyone,"_ Becca got to her paws and stretched, yawning to show her rows of dagger sharp, white teeth and a long pinkish red tongue. _"Besides, it was my own damn clumsiness that got me like that in the first place,"_ Becca flicked her tail to signal the end of the conversation and padded from the hut. She didn't know why she was still stuck in wolf form; perhaps it was the overhanging sense of dread that made her remain in it.

Becca felt the cool air touch her sodden fur and she shook herself to rid the water from her pelt. She nimbly bounced over to the pond; even though the muddy water made her cringe she drank heavily. Biting her jaws together and grimacing as sand gritted between her teeth. The wolf sat down on the damp earth and scratched right behind her ear for a second before looking up, her collar jingling noisily.

The sky was overcast again, and a thin line of mist was just retreating to the far edges of the fields. It appeared to have rained the night before because the muddy roads were riddled with puddles and deep runoff lines. The ground was soft and spongy under paw and her pads left deep impressions in the mud. Becca sighed, _looks like it's going to be a cold, wet battle. _She groaned inwardly.

Off in the distance she could see Draco circling the forest, waiting for their plans to be put to action. Becca's ear swiveled as she heard approaching footsteps, turning her storm-blue eyes up and looking at Bowen. His face had a solemn pallor to it when he grimly muttered, "Its time," Becca sensed his discomfort and nuzzled his hand comfortingly, the knight scratched her between the ears, brushing her long fur before the two of them set off to join Kara and the others.

The battle was about to begin.

* * *

A cold silence had settled over the countryside, none but the slight breeze moved. It was as if the land itself were holding its breath against the coming storm of battle. Einon stood leaning over the edge of his castle battlements, golden helm clutched at his side as his breathing became heavy.

The king's gaze remained on a small patch of meadow that lay just beyond his castle. A lone rider on a black stallion rode out from the forest, brandishing a shield emblazoned with a grinning gold dragon's head.

"He dares to defy me at my own gates! LOOK AT HIM!" shrieked the mad king. Brock and Felton both eyed him warily. A small army of yelling peasants joined the knight on the field as he held his shield high into the air, face a mask of determination. "Well today his code dies once and for all!" screamed Einon, making to stomp his way out of the castle and down to the army as if to fight them all alone. His eyes were wide with near insanity and his breath came in short gasps, clouding about him as it met the cold morning air.

"No! Your majesty! You are safe here! That rabble couldn't _possibly _storm the castle!" said Felton as he and Brock tried to block his passage. "By tonight they'll be cold and wet and tired, they'll probably just… limp off home!" finished Felton. Brock continued to say nothing.

Einon appeared to relax for a moment when he peered back scornfully at the army before him. A massive wolf the size of a bear padded out of the trees and stood beside the horse that was nervously shifting from hoof-to-hoof. The wolf gave a loud howl that sent shivers up and down their spines and made Felton's face pale. Bowen hefted his shield again and the crowd cheered, shaking their long, hand-held poles.

The king struggled against the two other men in a blind rage, "We're safe here Einon!" yelled Felton, "Remember your _father!_" at the mention of his father, Einon froze and glared daggers at the man.

But they weren't safe. Brock stared to the other side of the castle and just managed to cover the king when a blast of fire shook them, setting several guards alight. Draco soared from the screaming heat wave and flapped around the castle, spewing another fireball at the taller tower. The dragon slayers busied themselves about the castle, shouting words to each other in a foreign tongue as the dragon made another pass overhead, roaring thunderously.

With a clatter of hooves, Einon leapt atop his white horse and led his army out through the gates of the castle. He spurred the horse into a gallop and they raced across the fields to where Bowen and the others waited for them. As the army lined up in it's designated ranks along the hillside, Einon nodded to himself, sure that he had the rebels outnumbered.

Bowen turned to Becca, who stared calmly after the men on the hill. Her wolf eyes barely blinking, her ears making no movement. "Be careful," he told her.

The wolf just snorted, _"Me? Be careful? HAH! I'd like to see a duck do better,"_ she laughed and bared her teeth. _"Yes, yes… I'll be careful,"_ even though she meant it, Bowen still felt a sense of dread.

Once all the riders had assembled, Einon drew his sword, "Lets shear them like the sheep they are! HAAAH!" he yelled, swinging his sword about.

Bowen's horse reared with a loud whinny, "TO THE FOREST!" he commanded. As if they were frightened the peasants turned tail and ran towards the trees, Einon's cavalry following close behind. When they entered the trees, Becca leapt carefully over a fallen log and let out a loud, signaling yelp. Among the trees came quick and hushed orders. She smiled to herself as they entered a large clearing with a tall white birch standing on it's own.

At the moment that they had come to the clearing, the peasants spun about and faced their enemy. Holding the long, bare tree branches out like spears they hollered in unison, causing Einon and his army to come to a stop. "Halt! Halt!" screamed the king. The peasants chanted as several men swung across the clearing and around the stricken soldiers. Each man carried a blazing torch, and each lit a line of specifically placed moss, creating a ring of fire about the army. Einon and his men were surrounded.

"Second line! First flank advance!" came Bowen's shout, and from in the darkness of the forest came a mass of new peasants. All armed with bows, swords and other weapons. Becca howled along with the men and women running, sending her voice across the clearing and causing chills to run up the spines of the trapped soldiers.

The villagers attacked ferociously, running through the only opening in the fire wall. Sounds of swords meeting wood, or metal on metal grated in Becca's ears before Bowen yelled, "CHARGE!" and the rest of the peasants joined the fight. Both the knight and the wolf rushed into battle, after a few minutes Becca lost sight of him. She tore through each soldier as if they were paper dolls, her fur was eventually stained with blood and her mouth was filled constantly with flesh, blood or fabric. Becca ripped and bit savagely, sending full-grown men screaming for mercy. The wolf did not chase them, for her only concern were the soldiers in front of her.

She briefly caught glimpses of Bowen through the throng, or Kara hacking away at people with her axe. Once she saw Brother Gilbert string his bow and shot a man on horseback, through the rear but shot nonetheless. Becca didn't have time to laugh for she was shoved away by the battle once again. A sharp sting sprouted from her shoulder and she let out an inhuman squeal. Brock was standing nearby, his sword red with her blood, the werewolf bared her teeth and the man instantly regretted his act. Fire stung her nose and flickered in her eyes as she stepped through the blazing inferno. Becca was about to jump at him and tear him apart when her ears caught a shout from the middle of the fray.

"Retreat! Retreat! Retreat to the castle! Retreat!" the king shouted, holding his sword upright and swinging it at another approaching peasant.

With a shocked yell, Bowen replied, "Brother Gilbert! It's Einon! Stop him!" he called to the priest who was high in the trees on a pre-built platform. Becca saw the man string his bow with shaky hands.

Einon continued to order the retreat from a few meters away.

"Thou…" muttered Brother Gilbert, sweat forming on his brow.

Einon came to a stop, his horse pawing the earth and it's tail flicking fearfully.

"Shalt…"

Bowen blocked an attack from a soldier.

"Not…"

Kara swung her axe and hit a man in the gut, caught a sword and cleaved another man through his skull.

"Kill!" yelped the monk, letting the arrow fly. The missile hit Einon clean in the breast, he screamed and clutched at the shaft protruding from his chest. He doubled over his horse, just in time for Bowen to see Draco roar in pain and plummet to the castle below. Becca didn't see, her eyes were trained on Einon.

With a pained gasp, the man pulled the arrow carefully from his chest. Blood caked the tip of the weapon and he breathed heavily as he removed it. Bowen's eyes widened with horror, Kara shook her head in shock, and Becca just watched. With a smile, Einon grinned at Bowen, Kara and Becca. As if he was sharing in a silent joke that only he understood.

Then a thought suddenly occurred to Einon, washing over him like freezing water. "The dragon slayers…" he muttered quietly so only he could hear. Becca saw his shock and was puzzled. Einon whipped the reins about and, forgetting about his soldiers, galloped frantically in the direction of his castle.

Becca, as if there were some strange pull acting on her, followed behind him through the underbrush, taking care not to be seen. _I don't know why I'm following him… but I do know that what I find wont be good…_ she thought briskly to herself as she plodded through the trees. Many of Einon's soldiers followed behind, some dead on their galloping horses, some horses had no rider. Yet still, the king pushed onward as if his very life depended on getting to the fort in time.

As they approached the castle, Becca made her size less daunting, and now appeared as if she were just a common dog following the horses. Even though there was blood all over her fur from fighting, she could have been a dog who had followed one of the men into battle. Her paws ached from fighting and her body was beginning to tire, but she felt that if she managed to get into the castle then she would discover some insane truth.

Einon blew into the courtyard and didn't even bother to dismount, Becca kept to the shadows near the walls. The young king rushed into the central stone courtyard, the cobblestones clacking under his horse's hooves. Becca followed through an archway and flattened her ears, her heart leaping into her throat.

Draco was chained heavily to the ground, struggling feebly against the bonds and his own tired body. Many men stood around him, some soldiers and some had the scent of death and strange lands about them. They wore odd outfits and held strange weapons, all trained on the confined dragon. His left wing was stretched over the side of one wall, whereas his right was pinned to his side and his right horn was snapped. Becca fought back the urge to just run into the courtyard and attempt to free him.

She chided herself, _now _that_ would be stupid… go in there when there are so many? And you're tired from battle?_ She mentally shook herself, _now wait and be patient…_ Becca hid herself among a pile of crates and sacs near to Draco's head, watching as Einon approached the captive dragon.

"STOP! NO! I want it _ALIVE!"_ he ordered in a panic, the men all around the dragon froze and came to attention. Becca pricked her ears, hoping to catch any information the king would lead astray. "…alive and _safe…_" he breathed, tapping the very same arrow that pierced his heart against Draco's broken horn.

The dragon shuddered painfully, as if stung, "Oh no…" he panted.

Becca shuffled herself so she could get a better view, when someone grabbed her by the scruff and yanked her out from her hiding place. "What have we here? A spy perhaps?" she yelped and struggled against the firm grasp of Felton. She twisted and snapped, but he had her in a tight hold and in the one damn place she couldn't reach.

Einon looked up suddenly and smirked, "Well, well… what an honor again…" he stated calmly, the breath returning to him and the panic vanishing. Becca glared daggers at him, feeling Draco's surprised gaze on her as well.

"_Bastard, idiot who thinks he's all lah-dee-dah-dee-dah sponge and that… freaky big-nose who gets everything, stupid wombatting son of a fecking treebranch…who spurts apple juice and red cranberry sauce…_" as Becca continued to rant off colourful streams of insults so that only Draco could hear, Einon motioned for one of the strange men.

"Tie her up with him," he pointed to a spot just across from Draco. "And make _sure_ she can't get away,"

The men carried out his orders perfectly, securing a chain-link harness about Becca's body while holding her in place by her scruff. Then for extra measure they clipped a heavy chain to her collar so she couldn't break it and escape.

_Oh just perfect… not only did you get caught, you got the chain outside as your room and board… just BRILLIANT Becca… Absolutely GENIUS…_ she scolded herself sarcastically, laying down and putting her large head between her paws. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one.

* * *

**HWOAH DANG... yeah I'm just that mean...**

**SORRY... but you will have to wait for chapter 15, hopefully since I have less stressful classes this upcoming semester I can get to it much faster AhAAAAH 8P**

**So yes... Read&Review if you please and thank you! xD Please again excuse Becca's/My foul language... HAHAHA...**


	15. Chapter 15: Night Without Stars

**Well now I am feeling GREAT... sorry if it's too short but I thought this would be a nice little chapter... AHAHHAHAA **

** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONHEART... *screaming in anguish* I WISH I DID! D8**

**So... *drum rolls* **

**CHAPTER 15! MAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (R&R if you please ^_^)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Night without Stars

Smoke filled the clearing as the fires were put out. The villagers had gathered around Bowen who was now pacing up and down angrily. He had an orange bandage around his left arm to stem the bleeding of a wound, his face a mask of frustration. _Where is Becca?_ He thought, she had gone missing about two hours ago and it was getting dark. _What if she had been caught?_ He shook his head violently.

"I go to save the dragon!" he shouted to the surrounding villagers, none of them spoke and none moved for fear of bringing his wrath upon them all. "Who will go with me?" nobody replied to his calls.

Sheathing his sword in frustration, the metal banging bluntly against the leather. He spun about and was ready to go alone when he came face-to-face with Kara. She said nothing only gave him a short nod; Bowen stared at her for a split moment then walked speedily out of the ring of peasants. A second later, Brother Gilbert hefted his bow solemnly and brought up the rear.

* * *

"_Blah, blah, blah… blarararaaaaagh... blargiddy blargh… this is so BORING!"_ Becca roared through her mind link. She was tired from battle, now restless from lying on the ground for too long, and the chains were heavy enough that she couldn't stand for a prolonged period of time. Her muscles ached and she had _tried_ sleeping, but now even sleep was a bore to her.

The werewolf flattened her ears indignantly, _"They could have at LEAST left a ball or something to chew on… I haven't been this bored since math class!" _her frustration affected Draco as well, though he tried to hide it he to was getting stiff from the chains. He did not speak back to her and she didn't expect him to, though it was rather awkward just belting out her thoughts just to herself. Becca flicked her tail, even _that_ was a source of amusement besides lying here!

"_You know… maybe that stuffed-shirt-big nosed moron could come down here and play cards… might make it a little more bearable," _she considered this for a moment, rolling the thought about in her head like a candy in her mouth. _"Or we could tell jokes, or riddles… or maybe even sing a song…"_ she rolled onto her back with a loud sigh. _"Bah… I'm to bored to even think of BEING bored!"_

Draco grinned at least he wasn't alone. "What about riddles?" he asked, bringing up her suggestion.

Becca huffed, _"I don't know many good ones… only cheesy ones that are in books,"_

"A riddle is a riddle, no matter where it comes from,"

"_True that…"_

"Would you like to go first?"

"_HAH! Okay… I'm sure you'll guess this in no time…"_

The dragon snorted, a puff of smoke rising from his nostrils, "Go ahead," he urged her.  
Becca cleared her throat, _"Alright! I am a creature of the night, silent when I hunt. I can hear a heartbeat a mile away and my weapons are sharp and keen, no prey can escape for I am the shadow in the moonlight. What am I?"_

"That's easy. An owl," said the dragon with a laugh. Becca grumbled to herself.

"_Okay what about this one? If you have me, you want to share me. But if you share me you won't have me. What am I?"_ she smirked at the puzzled look on the dragon's brow. They went telling riddles to one another until the sun had long since vanished behind the castle walls. Becca yawned, finally feeling a little tired from thinking so much. Draco was snoring loudly and her lip lifted in amusement before her ears lowered and she dropped into a gentle snooze.

* * *

Soft mutterings intruded on Becca's short dream. She snuffled and rolled onto her side, she opened her blue eyes a little to see Aislinn sitting in front of Draco's snout. The former queen was talking quietly to him in hushed tones; she seemed to be reassuring him but also agreeing with him at the same time. Tears were streaming down her face and glittered in the light.

Draco suddenly pulled upwards on his bindings, as if to look up. Yet he was unable to even barely lift his head from the ground, "I cannot see!" he growled to the woman, she glanced up then back at the dragon. "Are the stars shining tonight?" he asked her. His tone, sad nearly poetic in a way that Becca couldn't fathom.

She looked to the sky again, eyes shining, "Brightly my Lord… brightly…" she whispered.

With a great sigh the dragon lowered his head and rested it on the ground, "Then let us end it…" Aislinn bowed and picked up a fallen spear. Becca just noticed the body of one of the foreign men lying in a bloody puddle. _Did _she_ do that?_ Becca wondered in shock.

Aislinn took the spear in both hands and hefted it to Draco's crown, pointing it just between his horns and at a vulnerable spot on his neck. "Forgive me!" she said briefly. Becca was about to leap up and attempt to stop her when Einon suddenly appeared behind to woman. Draco roared and the wolf jumped to her paws, barking and straining at her bonds madly. Spittle flew from her mouth and her teeth showed white from the firelight. Her eyes shone demonically, but did not faze the king, even though the queen glanced at Becca with fear.

Einon ignored the wolf and turned to his mother, the look of hatred finally bleeding through his outer façade. "I know why you brought me the dragon slayers," he said, his voice dripping with sweet malice. "You wanted them to kill him because you wanted me dead…" His eyes were wide, fire glinting in the cold blue.

Aislinn stared back into the cold eyes bravely, "I wanted to correct a mistake I made years ago when I saved a creature not _worth_ saving," she retorted chillingly. Einon winced, by now Becca had stopped barking and was listening intently. She saw Draco grinding his teeth together in frustration, struggling once more against the chains holding him to the ground.

The young king yanked the spear from his mother's hands roughly, she jumped but remained as calm and proud as ever. Even when Einon lowered his head and snapped, "How _un-_motherly of you…"

The former queen lifted her long, trailing dress and walked away from him. She held her head high despite the comment she just gave her own son. Einon hung off the spear for a split second, glancing at Becca who bared her teeth and clenched her jaw. He looked at Draco who was writing with rage, restrained by the thick bonds. The dragon growled, showing his own teeth.

Einon casually walked after his mother with a horrid grin, walking with her into a dark alcove carrying the spear. There was the gentle swish of something through the air and a loud, garish scream. Becca howled and Draco roared, the sound deafening the soldiers around the castle.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAAAH! I feel so good now... Chapter 16... WOAH almost done... HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! ^_^**

**thinking of doing a sequel! (thank you too all of you who have Reviewed! YOU ALL GET MAGICAL WEREWOLF COOKIES! Made by me...) **

**(thank you to keacdragon for helping me with ideas!)**

**See you all in Chapter 16! 8D**


	16. Chapter 16: Rage, Wrath and Fury

**Holy snap I am on a roll... three updates in a week! 8D hope you guys are excited! We are nearing the end of this adventure *cries* I know I know... *patting myself on the back comfortingly***

**Becca: WOAH GUYS... I actually have FANS! WOAAAAH... cool... yeah well HOLY CRAP THIS IS MY FIRST ROLEPLAY APPEARANCE... I was kinda expecting... you know, fireworks and confetti and sh*t...**

**Becca(ME): YOU... uuh... ME... SHUT UP! You get whatever I feel like giving you...**

**Becca: BUT I AM YOU YOU FECKING BLUNKHEAD...**

**Anyway... *COUGH* here is Chapter 16... (Ignore Becca/My rude language)**

**(DISLCAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT BECCA/MYSELF!)**

* * *

Chapter 16: Rage, Wrath and Fury

Bowen and Brother Gilbert followed Kara through a maze of underground waterways, the same that Becca had passed through when she had been first kidnapped. Apparently Einon had also taken a fancy in Kara and she had escaped through the same tunnels.

The water reflected dully across the stonework, Bowen could almost feel the weight of the castle above them. It pressed down on the foundations, making him feel uneasy and he gripped the hilt of his sword ever tighter. Kara moved easily, axe in hand and ready to fight if need be. The monk was still bringing up the rear behind Bowen, his bow strung and his shoulders tense.

A loud shuffling came from behind and they all wheeled about to face their pursuers. Bowen hefted his sword and prepared to fight, but it was only Hewe and a bunch of other peasants who came ambling through the tunnel gate. The knight gave a sigh of relief and went to meet the one-eyed man.

Hewe panted furiously, "We have to open the gates, the rest of us are waiting outside," he informed Bowen who nodded sullenly. "Go save your dragon Bowen," he said with a grin. The other man's grim face lightened a bit and he inclined his head once more. Hewe turned back to his group, muttering something as Bowen and his group headed on.

"It's this way," said Kara, leading them through a sliding stone doorway and up a staircase. They emerged in a fire lit room through a gaping hole in the floor, Bowen raced up the stairs with the others. Only to come face to face with Einon.

The king was lying casually on his bed facing them with his sword drawn, "Well, well, well what a pleasant surprise…" he said calmly, the others froze. "I expected you Bowen but with my bride-to-be as well? And a priest to wed us! How thoughtful of you," he inclined his sword tip with a grin.

"More like to _bury_ you…" Bowen growled through gritted teeth.

Einon leaned forward with a sly look on his face, "Well to bury _one_ of us…" his voice was gentle, Bowen readied his sword. The young king leapt to his feet with a hiss and flew at Bowen their swords meeting in a cloud of sparks.

* * *

Down in the courtyard, Becca's keen sense of hearing picked up the sharp clang of metal on metal. She perked her ears and raised her head abruptly; Draco glanced over at her miserably.

"What is it?" he asked, the chains clinking to themselves when he moved.

The wolf looked about quickly, _"I don't know… but there's a fight going on in the castle…"_ she got to her paws and went to the end of her leads to catch the sounds, straining her ears to hear. _"I think its Bowen! I recognize the pitch of his sword!"_ Becca yipped excitedly.

The dragon lifted a scaly eyebrow, "You can tell just by the sound of his _blade?_ Impressive…" he muttered.

A thought suddenly occurred to Becca and she wagged her tail, _"I just remembered something!"_

Draco gave her another inquisitive stare and she replied diligently, _"If I use my fury and go to my full size, maybe I can break the chains!"_ she looked at him hopefully, eyes alight. _"Then I could go help Bowen and lead him here to free you!"_ she panted, long pink tongue lolling out of her mouth and two lower canines glinting.

He grinned, it was a pleasant thought… _but that is all it will ever be… still, might as well humor her._ "All right, but won't you hurt yourself if you grow?" he asked.

Becca seemed to ponder this for a second, _"It might, but I think it's worth the try. If it gets us out of here then it's definitely worth it!"_ she went silent, concentrating. He watched from the corner of his eye as her fur stood on end and her claws flexed. The werewolf's eyes went from blue to a glowing, golden yellow luminescence. Her tail fluffed up and stood stiff as a board, pointed horizontally. Ears flat Becca opened her mouth and growled deep in her throat as the fury overtook her, she grew in size and stretched the chains binding her.

With a furious snarl she began to twist and jolting around like a fish caught in a net. She bit at the air and pulled ferociously, many soldiers came down to see what the commotion was. Once they got there however, the sight either terrified them and sent them running for their lives, or brought them with spears drawn and ready. Though Draco knew it would be a futile gesture to try and kill her, he had to admire their bravery. Even he was a little disturbed by the sight of the normally docile wolf going crazy with rage.

Chains and bonds snapped and creaked as her body grew; she finally stood as tall as a workhorse, perhaps bigger. Paws the size of the massive bricks that made up the outer walls. Teeth glowing bleach white in the dim light, and her eyes, the scariest thing of all when she succumbed to the fury. Becca's eyes were the glowing colour of the full moon itself, only twice as cold and three times as terrifying.

The massive wolf snarled and gave a quick tug; the chain at her neck broke as easily as if she were tearing tissue paper. She shook herself and her chain-link harness fell off like a shawl. Free at last Becca took a step forward, the rage hadn't begun to settle yet. She eyed the brave soldiers standing before her, even now some of them were shaking in their armor. The wolf grinned savagely, saliva trailing from her jaws.

Draco couldn't watch anymore, the whole scene was about to get bloody and he would prefer not to see at the moment. Yet an astounding thing happened, the brave soldiers actually decided to become smart, not moving a muscle. For when Becca entered the fury anything that moved, ran away or walked, would instantly become a kill target. The men didn't even budge, and the werewolf moved through their ranks, muscles rippling beneath her thick coat. Deep growls escaped her like distant rolling thunder, stunning the rest of the men who had run away before.

Becca padded past them all, as her fury died her tail lowered and her ears swiveled forward. Her eyes dimmed and became their usual stormy blue. She glanced about furtively, and then picked up her paws and bounded into the castle, the soldiers she had left behind glad to see her go. They didn't even bother to shout warnings; people would soon know she was there.

* * *

Bowen shoved Einon down the stone staircase and backrolled in after him just as the stone rolled shut behind him. He stood now at the top, staring at the king who lay crumpled at the base of the stairs. Was he unconscious? The knight trotted swiftly down with his sword drawn, and Einon lifted his sword to trip him.

The man rolled to the side, they were in the waterways. Einon came out of the doorway, swinging his sword in great arcs, trying to hit Bowen. The king kicked Bowen in the gut and sent him out of another archway and into the first tunnel, his sword nearly hitting him in the head. Bowen parried and blocked most of the time, warding away the other man's crazed blows. Einon pushed the knight towards the wall in an attempt to corner him and strike the final blow. Bowen saw this coming and rolled to the right, avoiding a swing and sending Einon spinning out of control. The king stumbled and hit the wall, his sword clamoring loudly on the stone.

* * *

Torches lit the stone corridor with a dim, reddish orange flicker. Kara made her way through the hallways, searching for any sign of a possible chamber to hide Draco. With her trusted axe in hand, she rounded another bend, careful to watch for any signs of an attacker.

She came to a short row of steps and hopped down them easily, proceeding towards an archway that appeared to lead outside. As she passed a small alcove, something grabbed her from behind and yanked her red hair back. She gave a short yelp and struggled feebly against her adversary.

"Now… I don't know how you all got in here…" came the frustrated voice of Felton. Kara wriggled when the coolness of a knife blade pressed against her now exposed neck. "But I tell you this… you know what? You're going to give me an answer ACK!" he without warning went stiff and fell away from her, hitting the wall.

Hewe yanked his sword away as Felton fell against the rock and slid down to the floor in a heap. He was just about to continue on when Kara grasped his shoulder, "Hewe! Thank you…" she muttered, the man nodded encouragingly and they both patted each other's shoulders and parted.

Kara ran swiftly up the stairs underneath the archway and found herself on a lower battlement outside. Cool night air met her face and blew at her flame-coloured hair. Seeing nothing of significance but an old harpoon launcher and some huge axes, she made to run through another shadowed arch. Only to be shoved back by a brutal thrust into the wooden launcher with a yell.

Brock emerged from the dark, drawing his sword. Kara clenched her teeth and swung her little axe at him, he ducked and she missed as he caught it. Brock whipped his sword about and slashed the little weapon in half. Kara backed away frantically and he lashed at her ruthlessly. She dodged and he swung again, catching his sword on the wooden launcher.

Kara fell to the ground, right next to one of the huge axes. Just as she picked it up and was standing up, Brock seemed to stop in his tracks. Kara took a quick glance behind her and saw an enormous, brown-furred wolf standing at the top of the stairs that she had ascended.

It's blue eyes gleamed coldly, like ice in the dead of winter, it's black lips rolled up in a snarl to show its glittering teeth. Kara cringed away from the animal, but the werewolf had its gaze fixed on Brock.

"_You go on ahead and try to help Bowen!"_ came the voice of Becca through her mind link, _"I have some unfinished business to settle…"_ the wolf showed every sign of hatred for this man, and Kara could detect a malicious grin spreading across Becca's lips.

Not wanting to stay behind and watch, Kara nodded and sped through the dark archway that Brock had emerged from. She was careful and went cautiously to make sure there was no one else to fight. When Brock made to follow her, Becca gave a low growl and took a step forward.

"You're that beast… the one who tried to kill me!" he shouted, "You're just a dumb animal! How could you have escaped?" his wails betrayed his fear, as if the scent of it wasn't enough.

Opening her link so he could hear her, Becca laughed cruelly, _"I am no more dumb than the dragon is, nor am I as stupid as you… You know how I tried to kill you?"_ her voice was slow, as if she were speaking to a frightened animal caught in a trap. _"Well… I am here to finish that attempt… and succeed!"_ baring her teeth she stalked around him.

Brock quivered and held up his sword shakily, "Demon! I shall destroy you! I will kill you and the whole world will see you for what you are!"

"_Nice… free publicity,"_

She tackled him, teeth bared and claws ready. Brock screamed and held his sword out, it stuck through her side but it didn't matter, the blade did not kill the wolf. Becca jumped back and laughed again, she suddenly sat down on her haunches and changed to her human form.

"You wanted to see what I am? Well then here!" she drew her two daggers, "Come at me you great lummox! Try to kill me, half-pint tree trunk!" the man gaped, before him was a girl of about sixteen armed with nothing but knives. He could not hide the smirk that splayed over his face.

Brock lunged at her but was too slow, Becca dashed out underneath him and clipped him on the side. Before he knew it, she had her dagger buried deep into his ribcage and he coughed, gasping for breath.

"A-a girl?" he coughed and tried to right himself, "…aha… a girl…" he finally gave up and fell flat on his face. Becca sighed and returned to her wolf form. Now it was time to find, and help Bowen.

* * *

Bowen and Einon's fight had carried them to the top of the castle battlements, their swords still banging together noisily. The sound carried to the courtyard below where Draco lay, he could hear the two battling and he strained against the chains to catch a glimpse. Yet it was to no avail, he could not see anything.

The knight was pushing Einon to the top from a narrow staircase set into the floor, the battlement was open to the night air. Wooden scaffolding surrounded them, as if it had been left unfinished. Einon delivered another high blow to Bowen, who blocked it and scraped the other sword away. The king lost his balance for a moment and Bowen placed his sword on the ground to help heave himself up.

As if in an attempt to disarm him, Einon stepped on the blade. Bowen lurched and pulled the metal out from underneath the man's foot and the king stumbled backwards. He caught his arm on one of the long wooden railings and was back on his feet, narrowly avoiding Bowen's sword as it sang by his ears. The knight's sword lodged itself in the wood and Einon took his chance. Swinging his own weapon he cleaved Bowen's sword right in half with a strange, high-pitched note that reverberated through the cold air.

Now without a weapon, Bowen could only block and parry his enemy's fearsome bashing. Einon forced him to the other side of the scaffolding and knocked him down against a pile of the rock wall that had crumbled away. Their swords rubbed together, creating a sound similar to that of nails running down a clean, dry chalkboard.

"Bowen!" came a distant cry; he craned his neck slightly to catch a glimpse of copper scales beneath him. He reached down his left hand and grasped a rather large rock and bashed it against the tyrant king's skull, blood dribbled from the wound down the side of the man's head.

Einon glared at him wide-eyed as Bowen backed away towards the staircase. He had to get to Draco, he had no weapon, and Einon was keenly bent on killing him. _Wonderful…_ he though,_ just my kind of vacation. _Clearly he had been around Becca for too long, now he was thinking of snarky remarks!

Returning his attention back to the task at hand, he had to either kill Einon or distract him in a way that would allow Bowen to reach the dragon. He couldn't kill him, at least not properly; he had seen so when Brother Gilbert had shot him. No, there must be some other way.

A shuffle came behind him and a familiar voice called out, "Bowen!" he glanced quickly to the side and dropped his broken sword to catch the massive axe that Kara had thrown at him. With a wide spin he faced Einon with his new weapon, Kara retreating down the stairs again, having seen Draco. _Good, she can go free him while I take care of him…_ Bowen reassured himself.

It was becoming a tiresome fight, Bowen was not accustomed to the axe so he was clumsy with it. Along with his sore and tired muscles the axe was just as good as a sharp club, he was used to the light movements of his sword. Einon would pay for having broken it…

He glared at Einon, who smiled breathlessly, "Fool… I'm _immortal…_" he panted. The knight began to swing in wide and blunt swoops, Einon evading them awkwardly. Bowen chased him to the other end of the battlement before he ducked and the knight got the axe embedded in the wood again. This time however, it was stuck in a frame that swung outwards. Trying to dislodge the axe twice and unsuccessfully, Bowen saw Einon coming at him with his sword and he swung out onto the wood. Using the axe for support he skirted Einon's blade and the king lost his footing.

With a yell of terror Einon fell face first off the battlement, tumbling with his legs kicking into a wooden platform. Crashing through it into a waterway below. Bowen sighed with relief, but it was short-lived when he felt the axe that was holding him up give way. He heard a yell from beneath him as one of the foreign dragon-slayers pointed his bow at him.

"AAH!" he yelped just as the axe snapped away from the wood frame, he rapidly noticed a rope nearby and grasped it, hoping that it was tied to something.

In fact it was tied to something, a large basket full of large boulders. Probably more material to finish the tower he was on. The basket and his body weight acted as a pulley system, him being relatively heavier than the basket he dropped at an alarming rate. Bowen landed on a stone walkway where another one of the foreign slayers climbed a ladder with a gleeful laugh.

Bowen, with axe in hand, fended off the strange attacker as they both fought to push one another off the walkway. He heard the hum of the rope as it suddenly came down, bearing the weight of all those rocks. Positioning himself so that his attacker was right in the line of fire… _CRASH!_ The basket clattered onto the man's head in a spray of dust.

Suddenly there came a shout, the archer had his bow trained on Bowen and was preparing to fire. When Draco breathed in and launched a ball of flames down, it bounced upwards and hit the man in the back. He screamed and flailed his arms widely before dropping down the other side of the wall he was on.

Bowen leapt down from the walkway and ran towards the dragon, who twisted and pulled at the manacles about his head and claws. Just as the knight was beginning to force one of them open Draco growled with urgency, "Now it's you Bowen! It's you that has to do it!" the anger in his voice frightened Bowen a little, but he continued unchaining the creature.

"What are you talking about?" he asked incredulously, still unbinding him.

Draco shook his head, "As the Heart binds me and Einon in life, it binds us in _death!_" he snapped. Bowen reached frantically for the chains on Draco's crown.

"That's… Not… True!" he muttered through clenched teeth, the dragon aiding him by pressing his head down to allow the chains to slip off.

"You've seen that it is! Through the Heart we share each other's pains and powers," he explained. Bowen wished he would stop talking in riddles and just make sense for a change, the man paused to listen briefly, "But in _my_ half it's the life source! For Einon to die, _I_ must die!" he pointed at himself with such force it wrenched the chains from their anchors. Bowen glared at him in shock, _What?_

_

* * *

_

**OH HOH HOH! The ending of yet ANOTHER chapter XD**

**I feel so evil... leaving you all at a cliffly like that... SORRY! BUT IT MAKES IT MORE FUN!**

**Becca: you... I am evil... **

**Becca/Me: shut up, I'm talking**

**Becca: I AM YOU... stupid moronic lump of cheese...**

**Becca: 0_o! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME/YOURSELF!**

**Alrightie then... YES if you are wondering, chappie 17 IS the LAST CHAPTER (I am including a little... EXTRA afterwards... but that's not entirely true...MUAHAHAHAAAAH I love being evil!)**

**See you soon! IN THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Bond Between Friends

**Right right, might as well not keep you all waiting... YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW (and probably already know) WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! D8**

**Well LET ME TELL YOU... I for one do NOT own this movie... AGAIN... I need to consult Santa about my wishlist next year... *EVIL GRIN***

**ANYWAY, I didn't change that much because I wanted to keep the natural feeling of this part... I cry every time at the end... **

**And here, I bring you...**

**Chapter 17, the Finale**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Bond Between Friends

By now Becca had gotten lost. At first she had been able to hear Bowen's fight with Einon and had followed that, now she couldn't hear anything but the patter of feet in the halls as peasants ran about. She flicked her ears with frustration, _I can't get lost now! I need to help! Becca you great stupid moron! How did you get your fecking canine arse LOST?_ She snapped inwardly.

Out of the still night air came a shrill yell, there was a blast and a short explosion and more discordant howling that faded swiftly. _That was from the courtyard,_ Becca realized with a shock, _Maybe something happened!_ With a loud bark she turned tail and ran towards the sound.

The wolf came out on a balcony overlooking the courtyard she clambered onto the railing. Her claws scraping the stone and making her grit her teeth at the feeling, she launched herself from the railing and down into a pile of what she guessed were sacs of flour. Below her there were cushiony bags to muffle her fall and they tore apart in a cloud of white when her claws caught on them. Now a white wolf, Becca sneezed and shook, a new cloud rose up and fell down as she bounded from the messy scene.

Bowen was standing in the cobblestone courtyard, obviously arguing with Draco. _"You two! We don't have time to argue! We have to go!"_ she loped up beside Bowen, who patted her affectionately between the ears before glowering at Draco.

"We would be going if I knew what he is rambling about!" he vented, she could swear she saw fumes coming from the knight's ears.

Becca threw a questioning gaze at Draco, _"What's he talking about? What's going on?"_ she asked, her ears lowering and her tail tucking in closer to her hindquarters, signaling her discomfort.

"Einon cannot die unless I die as well!" boomed the dragon fiercely; he was obviously getting frantic about this.

Bowen indicated to where Einon had fallen through the wood into the water, "Einon _is_ dead! No one could have survived that fall!"

"HE _LIVES!"_ Draco roared.

Shaking his head, Bowen refused to see the truth, "It doesn't matter! Don't you hear it? Our rebels have stormed the castle, alive or dead Einon's beaten! We've _won!_"

"You will never win until Einon's evil is destroyed and to do _that_ you must destroy ME!" his voice cracked at the end, Becca sensed anxiety and something else… sorrow?

"No…" the knight refused to be convinced.

With a deep snarl Draco went on, "Once you swore your sword and service were mine! To call when I had need of you, to ask what I would of you. I hold you to your vow knight!" suddenly he wheeled his head around as the sound of fast approaching footsteps. "He's coming! Coming to stop you! Strike before it's too late!" the dragon pleaded.

Bowen hefted the axe, but instead of at Draco, he glanced towards where the steps were coming from. A swift shadow passed through the firelight, and Becca caught a glimpse of red hair. Her tense muscles relaxed slightly, it was only Kara.

Threat gone, the knight turned again to his friend, "You are the last!" he protested.

"My time is _over!_ Strike!" flared the dragon.

Bowen took a step forward, "You are my friend…"

Becca watched tensely, afraid to make a movement or a sound incase Draco turned his anger on her. She may have been powerful, but she was no match against him.

"Then as my friend, _STRIKE PLEASE!"_ Draco was loosing his patience, time was running out…

The knight backed away and turned as if to leave, "I can't…"

A semblance of sympathy crossed the dragon's brow, but it only lasted for a split second before it was replaced by anger. "Then I will _make _ you…" he hissed. He gave a trembling roar and clawed at the air where Bowen had just been. Becca yelped and jumped away to stand next to the knight. He had rolled away with a yell and came to face Draco. "Fight back dragon slayer!" he bellowed, "defend yourself!" a sudden rush of wind and two rivers of fire shot from his nostrils, engulfing both Becca and Bowen in a raging inferno.

They did not see Brother Gilbert come from the door above the flames, Kara shook her head in shock and Becca clenched her teeth as wave upon wave of heat blasted her. Bowen however, showed no fear and stood as unmoving as a stone. Becca whimpered and he placed a reassuring hand on her singed fur, confident that Draco wouldn't _actually_ harm them.

Even though his hand comforted her a little, Becca still whined fearfully as the fire columns ceased. Bowen grasped the axe with his hands as if to use it, Draco gave a satisfyied growl, and the knight promptly tossed the weapon aside. It clanged loudly on the stone.

"_STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE! Both of you!" _howled Becca in terror, Draco felt a stab of pity for her. Yet he couldn't become distracted, he –with difficulty- ignored her pleas for them to stop and glowered at Bowen. The knight was eyeing the axe casually.

"PICK IT UP!" the roar made Becca cringe away from him more. _I'm such a coward… _she thought.

There was an abrupt squeak from the other side of the yard, Einon stood behind Kara. He was completely drenched and was holding his sword against Kara's throat, "Move and she dies!" he ordered.

Getting an idea, Draco twisted around and bit his own-clawed forefoot. This caused Einon to scream in pain and drop his sword as his own hand convulsed painfully. Kara leapt away nimbly to avoid a second capture, Einon hissed with rage and drew a small dagger.

Then everything happened at once, so fast that Becca felt things had slowed down and were playing in slow motion. She heard Bowen heft the axe, unsure whether to swing it at Einon or Draco, Einon began running exaggerative like towards the knight and the wolf. Draco lifted himself up and met Bowen's own fearful eyes. He pulled up a flap of scales on his chest to expose his heart; Bowen looked back at Einon and felt his knees go weak.

Just as the king was upon him, lifting his dagger to kill Bowen. Becca tried to stop him, Bowen swung…

And the axe collided with a dull _thud!_ Straight into Draco's beating heart.

Time resumed it's normal course and Einon began to pant, his run and stance thrown off by something. Bowen grabbed the other man's wrist and twisted so he disarmed Einon and threw him to the ground with a loud yell. Becca's fur stood on end, shock, fear, anger and sorrow all rushing into her head at once. She froze, staring.

Einon twitched horribly, before his body went limp and became that of the unmoving. The loud, steady beating of an unworldly heart filled their ears. Then she looked at Draco, both she and Bowen both mouthed the word 'No…_'_ she with her mind, him with his mouth.

The dragon was lying down in a kind of hunched position, his head was lolling sleepily to the side, his eyes half-lidded. He nodded to both of them, a smile playing at his mouth, as if he was reassuring them. Becca felt her heart lurch as he lay down his magnificent golden-copper head, closing his amber eyes forever. Draco too, lay still.

Becca remained frozen to the ground, her jaws agape with shock. Emotions flooded through her, questions threatening to muddle her mind. Above it all was the ever-crushing weight of fear in her chest. The only thing that kept her from loosing her mind was the sound of her breathing.

A loud clang was heard and the villagers all rushed in through the main gates, Bowen turned to them with a stunned look of his own. They all appeared to have the same expression, a question hanging on their silent mouths. The question, 'Why?'.

Bowen pivoted, dropped the dagger and stumbled towards the now cold body of the dragon. His hand brushed Becca's scruff and she too walked with him, ears laid back and tail drooping. The knight knelt before the great dragon's muzzle and placed his hand on the rough scales of his cold nose. Becca lay down and pressed her fur into both Bowen's leg and the side of the dragon's face.

"What now Draco?" he muttered softly, as if no one else in the world existed but him, Becca and the dragon that now slept forever. "Without you… where do we go? Where to we turn?" he drew his hand along the scales thoughtfully.

Without warning, Draco's body vanished. To be filled with a sparkling, glowing cloud of golden light. A voice resounded in both their ears and minds, '_To the stars Bowen… Becca… to the stars…'_

It sounded content… happy even. They watched the dragon's glittering, brilliant soul rise up into the night sky to join it's brothers and sisters of the constellation for which the soul had been named after. The stars broke from their usual formation and surrounded the swirling mass of gold light until they all became as one, a writhing mass of gorgeous brilliance.

With a silence that could only come with the birth of a new star, they all burst apart, splaying about the sky like an amazing firework. Forming the shape of a dragon in the sky, they reassumed their positions from before, now with one extra right at the tip of the dragon constellation's head. It glimmered brightly and Bowen smiled, putting an arm around Becca's furry neck.

Draco was home at last.

* * *

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! (STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL... Coming Soon to a near YOU! *points dramatically*)**

**PLEASE R&R IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, for those of you who HAVE... DO SO AGAIN! PLEEEEAAAAAAAASE! *puppy/wolf begging***


	18. Epilogue: Some Things Aren't Forever

Epilogue: Some Things Aren't Forever

Cold light fell upon the frozen drifts, sunlight casting the shadows of the skeletal trees upon the snow. Every sound was muffled and every plant slept in the deep, cold slumber that was winter hibernation. Only four kinds of footprints betrayed the existence of life. One set were the tracks of two deer that had gone through the forest in search of food. The second pair was from a fox that had come looking for something to eat, had made dirt and continued on.

But the last two sets remained side-by-side; one was large and seemed to lope through the drifts. Where the other set of prints were slightly more cautious and picky about where they stepped.

The owners of those tracks were in the midst of crossing a large, frozen field. One of them was a man, wearing thick skins and boots to keep the cold from his skin. The other was a large, if not _insanely_ large wolf.

Becca bounded through the snow, leaping here and there like a giant rabbit. She stopped here and there to sniff at something concealed in the snow, lost interest and continued to romp in the drifts. Her tail was held high enough so one could see her joy, but just low enough to know she wasn't all smiles and giggles.

The knight was straying a few bounds behind her and she looked up, he smiled. Her furry face was covered in white snow, the honey-brown fur dappled with the white frost. Becca gave a quick snort at him, blowing snow off her muzzle, and went on in her cavorting leaps.

He grinned and put up his hand, "Becca, don't go to far, we don't know where the ditches are with all this snow!" the big wolf, now more acting like a big goof, acknowledged this with a loud bark and a swift message.

"_Dawe Bowen, you know me better than that! I could sense a gopher hole a mile a—"_ that very second, she sank into a rather deep drift. Bowen couldn't stifle his loud outburst of laughter when she managed to poke her head out of the snow. _"I'm all RIGHT!" _she said sarcastically, awkwardly heaving herself from the bank and shaking the snow from her back.

"I told you so," he retorted with mirth. The wolf opened her mouth and let her long, red tongue loll out between her side teeth. Becca's tail began to wag, fur swishing back and forth as she did.

Becca resumed moving only at a walking pace, when she noticed the large tree near the side of the field. Motioning towards it with her head, she led the knight into more drifts and snowbanks, getting stuck every now and again before they reached it.

The tree stood tall and bare, its summer leaves had long since been shed and now it appeared as just a skeleton of it's once summer warmth. Becca padded out onto flatter snow and sat before the great tree with her ears pricked intently. Bowen came to a stop just next to her, warming his bundled hands by blowing on them. She tilted her head to the side, curiosity showing in the way she held herself. Shoulders tense, ears alert, eyes wide and tail curved upwards and wagging ever so slightly now. There was something familiar about this tree…

_I know this place…_ she thought. Yes she did… even though it had been months before, she had been here in the full bloom of late summer. When the field had then been golden with wheat, not bleached white by Mother Nature's cruel winter.

Five months. That's how long she had been here. Five whole months and already she had gotten used to the harsh life of this world and the horrible reality that hers and Bowen's best friend had sacrificed himself so that they could live freely. Becca felt her heart lurch. This was where she and Bowen had first talked together all those months ago, where she had sat down and shown him her phone and proven she had been from another time. Perhaps even another _world_ or even a different _dimension_ or some strange thing like that.

Becca felt Bowen place a mitted hand on her head and rub between her ears soothingly. He too had remembered, and he too had felt her anxiety towards seeing this place again.

"_I miss him…"_ she muttered quietly, as if she were just saying it so her own ears could be the only audience.

He nodded, "I know, but he's still with us right? And whenever you feel alone, you can look up at night and see him. Right there," he pointed to the now blinding white-gray sky. "Even during the day you know he's up there watching us, taking care of us in ways we could never fathom,"

The wolf was silent for a second, then she snorted, _"Wow… that was so, poetic… Really I should write that down!" _a strange barking sound came from her as she laughed, pulling back her lips in a grimace. _"Yeah I know what you mean, but I still miss him…"_

"Do you ever miss your old home?"

Another silence ensued before she replied, _"I do, sometimes. But I'm beginning to accept the fact that I'll be living here now,"_ she wouldn't admit it to him through her mind link, but she missed her home _terribly_. Longing to see her family and friends, go to school and joke about stupid things and even _work_. She missed movie nights with her mother and father, sleepovers where they stayed up all night playing videogames and experimenting with food. She missed all the people in her life before she had come here, but she wouldn't dare tell Bowen. Becca didn't want him to worry about her.

Werewolf and knight both stood staring at the frozen tree, as if it were some key to a lost puzzle, whose answer was forever hidden in shrouded mist. Both stood still as stone, like man and beast had both been petrified.

Becca's ears suddenly pricked, _what's that?_ She wondered.

A loud noise was echoing just out of the corner of her hearing, lurking where it knew she could not hear it fully. Becca turned and trotted towards the sound, tail stiff and ears alert. She heard Bowen ask a question, but she did not hear the exact words that he was pronouncing. There it was again, the sound dancing playfully out of her grasp just as she was close enough to hear it fully. Excitement unexpectedly filled her, Becca did not understand why, only that she had to find that sound. Whatever was making it was something important, like faint memory that keeps drifting in and out of your head. You can neither read it nor understand it, but it is there just the same. That is what the sound was, the difference was, was that she wanted to know. She _had_ to know what it was and why it was there.

Bowen watched her walk off for a second, looking carefully at the way she ambled along unsteadily. He could hear random streams of words coming from her mind link, but it was mostly undecipherable gibberish.

"…_games… pins… keyboard… mother… pizza…dad…" _the strange words continued, even though he recognized one or two, they were all random words she had pieced together.

The wolf felt the tug before she saw the light, with a loud yelp she was sucked into a whirling mass of colour and glow. Right before Bowen's eyes Becca was being swallowed by a hole in the fabric of space and time. She gave a bark, her wolf form wavering like the image on a troubled pond. Becca was human again, reaching for his hand, a silent scream plastered on her face. He tried to reach her, but in a loud _CRACK!_ She and the spinning mass were gone.

_

* * *

What the Hell! What happened? Where am I? Let me go home! _Her shouts echoed back to her through her own mind. Just before she thought that she would be imprisoned within her mind for the rest of her life, Becca opened her eyes.

She was lying in a field, though it was not winter it was midsummer. Golden grass tickled her face and all her bare skin. She was in her human form, lying at the base of a small hill and staring into the deep, azure afternoon sky. Becca blinked once, twice before hauling herself forward so she was sitting up. All around her swayed grass, nearby was the line of trees that separated the river and the… _houses?_

_Wait… HOUSES!_ Becca did a double take before she leapt to her feet with a wild and joyous cry. She was HOME! Home at last and staring at the rooftops of her hometown. Becca gave a whoop! Of happiness and began sprinting towards the houses.

She unexpectedly stopped.

Her feet froze just as she was crossing a small bridge breaching the river, Becca was standing right in the middle as she turned and gazed out over the field. The peaceful place that had started her adventure also played a part in abruptly ending it as well. Becca smiled widely, showing her four canine teeth.

"See you later!" her holler carried over the wide meadow on a slight breeze that ruffled her honey-blonde hair. Her storm-blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

She too, was home at last.

...and she wasn't about to leave the damn house for another month.


End file.
